Monster High 2013 Series Season 1
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: This is spin-off from my original story and this series of Monster High will have more action. And this story is use some characters of Secret Saturdays as major characters.
1. Introducing Characters

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 1 Introducing Characters

Protagonists

The Ghouls

Frankie Stiens - Age: 15

- Abilities: Super-Strength and Electric Whip

- Role: The Leader Second-In-Command

Draculaura - Age: 1600

- Abilities: Super-Speed,Sonic Boom And Shadow Whip

- Role: The Scout

Lagoona Blue - Age: 15

- Abilities: Breath-Underwater,Super-Strength and Claws

- Role: The Underwater Scout

Clawdeen Wolf - Age: 15

- Abilities: Super-Speed,Super-Strength,Claws and Sonic Boom

- Role: The Muscle

Cleo De Nile - Age: 5842

- Abilities: Ghostier Badage Whip and the Amulet

- Role: The Leader

Ghoulia Yelps - Age: 16

- Abilities: Robotic Exo-Skeleton (The robotic exo-skeleton can make her fly,jump,move fast,shoot laser from hands and talk in English.)

- Role: The Brain

Abbey Bominable - Age 16

- Abilities: Super-Strength and Freeze Ray.

- Role: The Muscle

Allies

Clawd Wolf - He is Clawdeen's older brother and Draculaura's boyfriend.

Deuce Gorgon - He is Cleo's boyfriend.

Heath Burn - The wild one who have many love interest but he has special feelings to Abbey.

Tsul'Kalu - The dogman-like bipedal cryptid hunter in the native american myth and is the former guardian of Judaculla Stone.

Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde - He is Frankie's boyfriend.

Gillington Gil Webber - He is Lagoona's boyfriend.

Slow-Moe Deadovitch - He is Ghoulia's boyfriend.

Thad - He is cousin of Draculaura and Clawdeen's boyfriend.

Ramses De Nile - Father of Cleo and Nefara and the former general of Kur army.

Nefara De Nile - She is Cleo's older sister and love interest of Sunga. And Nefara has a HUGE crush on Sunga too.

Ulraj - He is King of Kumari Kandam,Lagoona's fiance and rival to Gil.

Frankie's parents - Father and mother of Frankie Stiens.

Supporting Characters

Rochelle Goyle - The gargoyle girl from Scaris. She has love triangle with Garott and Deuce and she is rival to Cleo to get Deuce

but then she's give up on Deuce,stop to be as rival to Cleo and become friend with her and choose Garott to be boyfriend.

Garott DuRoque - He is Rochelle's boyfriend.

Venus McFlytrap - The plant monster girl and one of Rochelle best friends.

Robecca Steam - The robot that made from copper and one of Rochelle best friends.

Jinafire Long - The chinese dragon girl from Fanghai. She has a trouble to control her temper.

Skelita Calaveras - The skeleton girl from Hexico and she is Jinafire best friend.

Master Mojo - The chinese dragon who is Jinafire's mentor. He teach her to be powerful chinese dragon.

Hexiciah Steam - He is Robecca's father.

Fiskerton - He is the last survivor of Lemurian kind. In this version he's wear the golden armor and hold the golden sword

to protect the portal to go to Shangri-La in the Catacombs.

Gory Fangtell - The leader of the vampire for girl and she is girlfriend of Bram Devein.

Bram Devein - The leader of the vampire for boy and he is boyfriend of Gory Fangtell.

Toralei Stripe - The orange werecat who is rival to Cleo but she show that have some good feeling to the ghouls.

She is adopted sister of Purrsephone and Meowlody.

Purrsephone and Meowlody - The black and white twin werecats who are adopted sisters of Toralei.

Aliens

Zerkarr - The race of purple reptilian mermaid-like creature ammonia-based of life from Planet that is Gas Giant name Zerkarr. The Zerkarr are the Hun creator.

* Rahol - The Zerkarr soldier of the rebellion of the Hun on Planet Zerkarr that fight againts the Hun to get homeworld back.

* General Khyparr - The leader of the rebellion of the Hun on Planet Zerkarr.

Inxaran - The race of blue humanoid termite from Planet Inxara.

* Queen Xivar - The queen of the Inxaran Kingdom.

* Princess Tiora - The princess of the Inxaran Kingdom.

* Taa Kril - Soldier of Captain Urtar and his best friend.

* Captain Urtar - The captain of army of Inxaran and Taa Kril's best friend.

* Inxaran Soldiers - Soldiers of Captain Urtar.

Squiderus - The giant land-living,air-breathing omnivorous squid and the biggest creature on land of Planet Razor.

Crabacle - The chimpanzee-sized herbivorous crab that live on Lichen Trees on Planet Razor.

Bloberus - The carnivorous living blob that live on Lichen Trees on Planet Razor.

Razorian Ocean Wasp - The giant wasp that fly over the ocean on Planet Razor.

Razorian Forest Wasp - The smaller cousin of Razorian Ocean Wasp. Unlike the Razorian Ocean Wasp the Razorian Forest Wasp live in forest on Planet Razor.

Eelidon - The giant sea eel that is top predator in the ocean on Planet Razor.

Crustus - The rat-sized herbivorous shrimp-like creature that eat blue seaweed and live in the ocean on Planet Razor.

Spiradon - The cat-sized carnivorous sea spider that live in the ocean on Planet Razor.

Lichen Tree - The high evolution Lichen that turn to be as tree.

Garsee - The regular blue seaweed in the ocean of Planet Razor.

Algea Tree - The plant that live near the ponds in the Shadow Desert on Planet Razor.

Moss Bush - The another plant that live near the ponds in Shadow Desert on Planet Razor.

Antarus - The chemical-shooting herbivorous green ants that live in Shadow Desert on Planet Razor.

Desertfly - The cat-sized dragonfly that live in the Shadow Desert on Planet Razor.

* Lawor - The lavar of the Desertfly that live in the every ponds and underwater maze on Planet Razor.

Centidon - The monitor-sized carnivorous water centipede that live in the every ponds and underwater maze of Shadow Desert on Planet Razor.

Millidon - The monitor-sized herbivorous semi-aquatic millipede that live in the Shadow Desert on Planet Razor.

Moinarus - The monitor-sized bacteria-eating water moina that live in every ponds and underwater maze of Shadow Desert on Planet Razor.

Mega-Grasshopper - The dog-sized grasshopper that live in Shadow Desert on Planet Razor.

Droserator - The giant three-headed carnivorous crawling drosera plant that live in the Shadow Desert on Planet Razor.

Trimerus - The giant carnivorous tortoise and top predator and biggest creature on Planet Inxara.

Water Roach - The beaver-sized freshwater-living herbivorous cockroach that live on Planet Inxara.

Mega-Beetle - The boar-sized carnivorous beetle that fly over the every rivers on Planet Inxara

* Larva of Mega-Beetle - The cat-sized carnivorous aquatic worm that live in every rivers on Planet Inxara.

Mega-Water Strider - The crocodile-sized water strider that live in the every rivers of Planet Inxara.

Pivar - The violet vallisneria that live in every rivers on Planet Inxara.

Antagonists

The Nagas - The race of intelligent humanoid snakes that live in Asia and Africa mainly Chao Phraya river. The Nagas have five tribes one tribe in one country.

Naga Lao the tribe of Nagas from Lao,Naga Kanya the tribe of Nagas from Kenya,Indian Naga the tribe of Nagas from India,

Naga Sri Lanka the tribe of Nagas from Sri Lanka,Cambodian Naga the tribe of Nagas from Cambodia. The Nagas are the one of the main antagonists.

* Rani Nagi - The queen of the Nagas Empire.

* Maurya Nagi - Eldest son of Rani Nagi and crown prince of the Nagas Empire. He in the race of Cambodian Naga.

* Sunga Nagi - Youngest son of Rani Nagi and prince of the Nagas Empire. He has a HUGE crush on Nefara and he in the race of Naga Sri Lanka.

He is the Frenemy to the Ghouls.

* Council of Five Tribes - The five leaders from the five tribes of the Nagas.

* Saanp - The leader of Indian Naga and member of Council of Five Tribes.

* Lanka - The leader of Naga Sri Lanka and member of the Council of Five Tribes.

* Phya - The leader of Naga Lao and member of the Council of Five Tribes.

* Joka - The leader of Naga Kanya and member of Council of Five Tribes.

* Poh - The leader of Cambodian Naga and member of Council of Five Tribes.

* Nagas Warriors - The Nagas soldiers that serve Rani Nagi and the Council of Five Tribes.

Kur - The ancient Babylonian Dragon and arch-nemesis of the De Nile family especially to Ramses De Nile. He will debut in season 1 finale.

The Razors - The race of anthropomorphic tribal mutant dinosaur from Planet Razor. The Razors have five tribes like the Nagas but count from specie not genus.

Tyrannosaurus-like Razor from the tribe of mutant Tyrannosaurus,Cynodont-like Razor from the tribe of mutant Cynodont,

Koolasuchus-like Razor from the tribe of mutant Koolasuchus,Ornithocheirus-like Razor from the tribe of mutant Ornithocheirus,

Cryptoclidus-like Razor from the tribe of mutant Cryptoclidus. Unlike other tribal creatures the Razors aren't believe in magic

but believe and worship the science,mutant and technology. Their ally are the Hun. The Razors are the one of the main antagonists.

* General Cerax - The Tyrannosaurus-like Razor and warlord of the Razors. He is cruel and cold-blood and he will do everything to win the challange including cheat.

* Strike - The Ornithocheirus-like Razor and Cerax second-in-command.

* Orbz - The Cynodont-like Razor and he is the smartest from every tribes and arch-nemesis of Ghoulia. His position is scientists.

* Angkor - The Koolasuchus-like Razor and he is one of arch-nemesis of Lagoona.

* Jaw - The Cryptoclidus-like Razor and he is one of arch-nemesis of Lagoona.

* Razor Warriors - The soldiers from every five tribes of the Razors.

The Hun - The race of killer robots form Planet Hun. In the Zerkarr language Hun is mean "killing machine". Long ago the robots are the good robot soldiers

but then the mysterious living virus known as Ozar Code had uploaded itself into the robots and

it's turn them to rebelled againts the Zerkarr and destroy all of them and colonization on their planet. And they're move to the Ice Planet and called it Planet Hun.

Their ally are the Razors and the Hun are the one of the main antagonists.

* Ozar Code - The mysterious living virus from the comet-like computer that crash land on Planet Zerkarr and turn the Hun to worship it.

It is the secret leader of the Hun.

* Master Hunter - The 25 ft. giant robot that is the ruler of the Hun Empire.

* Huntron - The mindless killer robots that serve Master Hunter. They have four forms humanoid form,spider form,squid form and wolf form.

Owlman - The immortal humanoid owl and the last survival of his race. His power can make him hypnotize people and serve him as his servants.

* Owlman Soldiers - The servants and soldiers of Owlman.

Abbey Grey - The human woman bounty huntress who like to capture and sell cryptids.

* Fiskbots - The three robots that was re-created by Abbey Grey to be as her partners.

Piecemeal - The human-like that have machanical jaws and interested to eat cryptids especially the animal-like. He is arch-nemesis of Clawdeen and Draculaura. 


	2. Rise Of The Cryptids Part 1

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 2 Rise Of The Cryptids Part 1

At Monster High...

"And this 15:00 the summer will begin!"Said Lagoona

"And it just 5 seconds!"Said Cleo

"5..."Said Frankie

"4..."Said Draculaura

"3..."Said Abbey

"2..."Said Clawdeen

"1!"Said The Ghouls

"It's summer now!"Said The Ghouls

"YAY!"Said Everyone and they're run out from the class with the ghouls.

"Party tonight!at my house!"Said Frankie

"Celebrate for the first day of this summer!"Said Draculaura

"Are your parents aloud you to do the party?"Asked Abbey

"Of course!at 19:00."Said Frankie

Later at 19:00...

"Knock,knock Frankie!"Said Draculaura

"Look like nobody at home!"Said Cleo

"But she's said she had a party!"Said Lagoona

"And invited us!"Said Ghoulia

"WHAT!?"Asked The Ghouls

"Ghoulia?you can talk?"Asked Cleo

"With this the robotic exo-skeleton that I wear make me can jump,fly and speak in English."Said Ghoulia

"WOW!"Said Clawdeen

"Now can I knock the door please?"Asked Ghoulia

"Sure."Said Cleo

"Frankie this is Ghoulia your friend."Said Ghoila and she's grab the door and the door is accident fall down on the ground.

"What's happened to Frankie's house!?"Asked Clawdeen

"Look like soneone break inside and kidnapped all of them."Said Lagoona

"Let's find some clue!"Said Abbey

Clawdeen smell into the lab and find pike that made from wood and rock.

"Ghouls!"Said Clawdeen

"What is it Clawdeen?"Asked Draculaura

"I'm found this!"Said Clawdeen

"A pike made from wood and rock?"Asked Cleo

"I never see wood like this before!"Said Ghoulia

"Why it in Frankie's house?"Asked Lagoona

"Just follow me and we all will know!"Said Clawdeen and she's smell the pike and go out from Frankie's house follow the smell.

"Clawdeen!"Said Draculaura

"Wait for us!"Said Abbey

The ghouls run after Clawdeen to the entrance to the city of the humans in New Salem.

"Into the city of the humans!?"Asked Draculaura

"Just go!if we want to see Frankie again!"Said Clawdeen and she's run to the warehouse.

"In that warehouse!Frankie and her parents are in there!"Said Clawdeen and she's climb on the roof with the other to search Frankie and her parents.

"WOW!check it out!"Said Draculaura and she's see the Razors and the Hun.

"Who are these guys?"Asked Cleo

"Where are they come from?"Asked Ghoulia

"I think that thing can anwser you!"Said Clawdeen and she's point to the portal that the Razors and the Hun use to come here.

"Alien mutants and robots ?"Asked Lagoona 


	3. Rise Of The Cryptids Part 2

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 3 Rise Of The Cryptids Part 2

"How could we gonna get Frankie and her parents out?"Asked Draculaura

"I don't know but we must do something right now and fast!"Said Lagoona

Inside the Warehouse...

"Let us go!"Said Frankie

"Silence organic!"Said Humanoid Huntron

"What did you want from us!?"Asked Frankie

"Secret for you to know."Said Cerax

"Let me go!"Said Frankie

"Frankie!it's useless they will never let us go!"Said Frankie's dad

"Yes Frankie this is the end to all of us."Said Frankie's mom

"But we can't let them do or... whatever they want. We must get out of here!"Said Frankie

Outside the Warehouse...

"HEY YOU ROBOTS!"Shouted Cleo and the two Humanoid Huntron turn to look to Cleo.

"Catch me if you can!"Said Cleo and she's run behind the corner and they're go after her.

"Surprise!"Said Clawdeen and she's use her claws cut them into pieces.

"Now the way is clear!"Said Lagoona

"Draculaura cut the light now!"Said Clawdeen

"As you said!"Said Draculaura and she's pull the lever down and turn the light inside the warehouse off.

"Now let's get in!"Said Clawdeen and she's open the door and go inside with the ghouls.

"AHHHH!"Screamed Tyrannosaurus-like Razor

"What was that!?"Asked Koolasuchus-like Razor

"AHHHH!"Screamed Humanoid Huntron when his head was punch out from his shoulder by Abbey.

"BANG!BANG!BANG!"

"Voice of laser!"Said Cynodont-like Razor

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Cynodont-like Razor when he was grab by Shadow Whip of Draculaura.

"Hey Strike you go to look at the switch that controlled the light NOW!"Shouted Cerax

"Yes sir General Cerax!"Said Strike

Ghoulia fly and grab Koolasuchus-like Razor with her and throw him on the boxes.

"OUCH!"Said Koolasuchus-like Razor

Outside of the Warwhouse...

"There it is!"Said Strike and he's turn on the light in the warehouse.

Inside the Warehouse...

"Uh-oh!"Said Clawdeen

"DESTROY THEM!"Said Cerax

"The three Humanoid Huntron shoot laser to them but Ghoulia shoot laser back to them and destroy them.

"Destroy the organic!"Said Humanoid Huntron

Cleo use her Ghostier Badage Whip grab the Humanoid Huntron and throw him to hit the cage that imprisoned Frankie and her parents.

"Freedom!"Said Frankie's dad

"Are you okay?"Asked Cleo

"Yeah!I'm think so."Said Frankie

"We must retreat now general!"Said Strike

"We will never retreat!we will fight!"Said Cerax

"But they're destroy a lot of the Huntron. We're now out of numbers!"Said Strike

"GRR!Razors!Huntron!retreat to the portal!"Said Cerax and he's run along with his soldiers to the portal.

"This is just the beginning!"Said Cerax and he's activate the portal and it's teleport them to their main headquarter.

"We won!"Said Draculaura

"YAY!"Said Everyone

"Not so fast!LOOK!"Shouted Abbey and she's point to the portal that it will destroy itself in 2 minutes.

"RUN!"Said Frankie and she's run along with her friends to the exit before the warehouse is explode.

"BOOM!"

"That was close!"Said Clawdeen

"So Frankie whats happened?"Asked Cleo

"Oh well..."Said Frankie

At the main headquater of the Razors and the Hun...

"General Cerax!"Said Orbz

"What now Orbz?"Asked Cerax

"The leader of the Hun had contact to you he want to talk to you!"Said Orbz

"Well I will go to talk him."Said Cerax and he's walk to the meeting room.

"Master Hunter."Said Cerax

"General Cerax. I'm heard from my troops that someone on Earth had knew our invasion plan!"Said Master Hunter

"You mean terrafroming plan!for only to us that can live?"Asked Cerax

"If you remember. The western side of the planet will be mine and my robots and the eastern side will be for you and your mutants!"Said Master Hunter

"Yes I remember that but first we must destroy the creatures that had try to stop us first!"Said Cerax

At Frankie's house...

"And that of all."Said Frankie

"So you still didn't know what are they want from you and your parents."Said Draculaura

"Let me get this!our homeworld gonna be invade by the alien mutants and alien robots?"Asked Abbey

"That is not awesome at all!"Said Clawdeen

"We must do something!"Said Lagoona

"What're we gonna do?no one gonna believe us!"Said Ghoulia

"Hey we're cryptids we have special abilities."Said Cleo

"So let's stop these Razors and the Hun once and for all!"Said Frankie

"But not tonight look!"Said Frankie's dad and he's point to the television and they're see the warehouse that blown up by

the portal of the Razors and it's show that Cleo had accident drop the Amulet that have mark of De Nile family on it in the place.

"You accident drop the Amulet in the place?"Asked Ghoulia

"I hope this can't get more worst."Said Cleo

At Fangkok under Chao Phraya river...

"So look like my old enemy is live in America now."Said Rani Nagi

"What're you gonna do my queen?"Asked Naga Kanya

"Prepare my jet. I have the unfinish business with Ramses De Nile and his family."Said Rani Nagi 


	4. Return For Revenge!

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 4 Return For Revenge!

"I don't know about this are you sure that we should go in?"Asked Abbey

"The humans and cryptids are in the incredibly dangerous!"Said Frankie

"So are we gonna don't do something?"Asked Ghoulia

"Fine."Said Abbey

On the roof...

"I see you now."Said The Huntress

"Operation capture... start."Said Fiskbot

"NO!not this time we must investigate them first."Said The Huntress

At the Warehouse...

"BOOM!"

"That's kind of fun!"Said Clawdeen

"Yeah!are you see me use my Shadow Ship grab Huntron and throw it to hit another one?"Asked Draculaura

"Uhh... no."Said Clawdeen

"AWW!"Said Draculaura

"But I see that. And it's totally awesome!"Said Lagoona

"So who want to celebrate this victory with pizza?"Asked Cleo

"I think it's too soon!"Said The Huntress and she's jump down with the Fiskbots.

"Who are you?"Asked Clawdeen

"My name's Abbey. Abbey Grey and I come to capture you!"Said Abbey and she's point to Cleo.

"ME?"Asked Cleo

"Of course it just you!"Said Abbey

"YAY!"Said Cleo

"Why you said that?"Asked Draculaura

"Because she is another one who think I'm special!"Said Cleo

"For make me have money only!"Said Abbey

"Okay that's sound not good!"Said Lagoona

"Get the mummy girl!"Said Abbey

"Protect Cleo!"Said Frankie

"Target Bio-Android."Said Fiskbot and he's use his claws to fight and Frankie use Electric Whip to hit it's chest

but it's absorb the electric that hit it and shoot back to Frankie.

"You pretty strong but not enough to stand with me!"Said Clawdeen and she's use her Sonic Boom attack the Fiskbot but it's still stand.

"Or not!"Said Clawdeen and the Fiskbot walk to her,grab her and throw her hit the wall.

"It's freeze time!"Said Abbey and she's shoot her freeze ray to three fiskbots and freeze them.

"Now robots clear and let's take-"Said Lagoona

"Where did she go?"Asked Frankie

"And where Cleo anyway?"Asked Draculaura

"I'm over here!"Said Cleo

"Strange she had a change to catch you when we fight the robots but.. she's give up!"Said Frankie

"Why did she do that?"Asked Lagoona

"Who's care?I want to eat pizza now!so let's go!"Said Cleo and she's walk to the pizza shop with the ghouls.

On the roof...

"Enjoy your meal Cleo De Nile because it will be your last meal!"Said Abbey

At Cleo's house...

"Hey little sis!what's take you late!?"Asked Nefara

"Not your business Nefara."Said Cleo and she's walk to her bedroom.

Outside Cleo's house...

"Now I'm found all of my targets now!"Said Abbey

"What do you want us to do?"Asked Fiskbot

"You all go inside,split them up and lure or chase them to my trap!"Said Abbey

"Yes sir mistress!"Said Fiskbot

"Now go and get them!"Said Abbey

In Cleo's bedroom...

"BOOM!"

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Cleo and she's run out from her room.

"Why are your boss want me?"Asked Cleo

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Nefara

"NEFARA!"Said Cleo and she's go into Nefara's bedroom.

"HEY!put me down!put me down!"Said Nefara and the Fiskbot carry her and jump out from the way that it break in.

"NEFARA!"Shouted Cleo and another Fiskbot knock her out and carry her to go with it.

Later...

"AWW!"Said Cleo

"... Cleo!Cleo!are you alright?"Asked Nefara and Cleo is wake up.

"Yeah!I'm think so."Said Cleo

"So where are we?"Asked Nefara

"In the laser cage."Said Ramses

"DAD!"Said Cleo and Nefara

"Yes she's got me too."Said Ramses

"Oh great!how could we're gonna get out of here?"Asked Nefara

"SILENCE!"Said Fiskbot

"Who do you think you are... robot?"Asked Cleo

"No talking!"Said Fiskbot and it's try to punch Cleo.

"STOP!"Said Abbey

"Why?"Asked Fiskbot

"Because my customer want to talk to them."Said Abbey and she's show to hologram of Rani Nagi.

"Hello Ramses."Said Rani Nagi

"Rani Nagi!"Said Ramses

"WHAT!?"Asked Cleo

"Is she's alive!?"Asked Nefara

"Not just me!but the whole entire of civilization of Nagas are still... NOT... WIPE OUT!"Said Rani Nagi

"You dirty freaky snake!"Said Ramses

"Oh!look at you Ramses!the little mummy in laser cage!"Said Rani Nagi

"Dad can you and Nefara keep her talking?I gonna send message to my friends so they can come to help us."Said Cleo

"Of course!"Said Ramses

"Hey you snake!why you have four arms?oh wait!I know now because you are expendable snake!"Said Nefara

"GRRR!"

"Nefara stop that. I known what to do. So Rani Nagi what're you gonna do after you destroy us?"Asked Ramses

"Back to our true mission!"Said Rani Nagi

"BOOM!"

"My favortie fashion books!"Said Nefara

"Let Cleo and her family go NOW!"Said Frankie

"How did you known that I'm here?"Asked Abbey

"My message."Said Cleo

"Well techniquely we're sneaking after you Cleo."Said Draculaura

"WHAT!?"Asked Cleo

"Less talk!more action!"Said Clawdeen

"DESTROY THEM!"Shouted Abbey

Frankie use her Electric Whip grab Fiskbot's hand and throw to hit another one and destroy them.

Ghoulia shoot laser to last Fiskbot but it's absrob the laser and shoot back to Ghoulia.

Lagoona ump on the Fiskbot and use her claws hit face of Fiskbot and grab it's head and pull out from the body.

"That was easy!"Said Clawdeen

"You will never capture me!"Said Abbey and Abbey freeze her legs.

"Except me."Said Abbey

"NO!NO!NO!NOOO!"Said Abbey

"Now let's get Cleo out!"Said Draculaura

"Frankie we need you to-"Said Clawdeen

"I'm on it!"Said Frankie and she's absorb the electric from laser cage.

"OH!thank you!thank you!"Said Cleo and she's run to hug Frankie.

"Now let ask that woman for what did she want from you."Said Abbey

"Umm... Abbey what woman?"Asked Lagoona and Abbey go to look at the place that she's frozen her legs.

"Where did she go?"Asked Frankie

"And look like we will never know what did she want from Cleo."Said Lagoona

"I can anwser you that."Said Cleo

At Nagas Palace...

"Their friends are too strong!even of my three robots are easily to be destroyed by them!"Said Abbey

"I just want those three mummies for my revenge!"Said Rani Nagi

"What about their friends?"Asked Abbey

"You can do everything to them!"Said Rani Nagi

"Yes!but more money!"Said Abbey

"5000 gold coins!"Said Rani nagi

"That's the great deal!bye-bye."Said Abbey

"Not for long I will have my revenge... for Kur!"Said Rani Nagi

At Cleo's house...

"WHAT!?"Asked Everyone

"Yes my family rebel againts the Babylonian Dragon name Kur and help the humans destroyed him."Said Cleo

"So that's mean this is not over yet right?"Asked Draculaura

"I'm afraid not."Said Nefara

"So that's mean..."Said Frankie

"It's just the beginning!"Said Cleo 


	5. Dinner With Dead!

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 5 Dinner With Dead!

In Huntron Factory...

"Retreat to the portal!"Said Humanoid Huntron

"Oh no you don't!Draculaura!"Said Clawdeen

"I'm ready!"Said Draculaura

"Sonic..."Said Clawdeen

"BOOM!"Said Clawdeen and Draculaura and they're use their sonic boom destroy the portal and the factory.

"This cannot be good!"Said Humanoid Huntron and the ceiling is fall on itself.

"I got the power core now!"Said Frankie

"Let's get out of here!"Said Cleo

Later at Frankie's dad lab...

"WOW!"Said Ghoulia

"The power core of them are amazing!"Said Frankie's dad and he try to analyzing it but it's shock him back.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Frankie's dad

"Are you sure he can help me?"Asked Ghoulia

"Of course Ghoulia!"Said Frankie

"WOW!The electric of this thing is AMAZING!"Said Frankie's dad

"So who want to eat grill squids?"Asked Lagoona

"Wait!is anyone see Clawdeen and Draculaura?"Asked Abbey

At the Warehouse...

"This is the place."Said Clawdeen

"So whoever want us to join this party must be rich!"Said Draculaura

"But why in the old warehouse?"Asked Clawdeen

"Actully it was dinner..."Said The Voice

"Who is that?"Asked Draculaura

"Show yourself!"Said Clawdeen and the man is show up as Clawdeen wish for.

"Hello ladies my name... is... Piecemeal."Said Piecemeal

At Frankie's house...

"Delicious!"Said Cleo

"This is really awesome Lagoona!"Said Frankie

"Thanks I'm happy to see you all enjoy with my food!"Said Lagoona

"Hey ghouls take a look what I'm found!"Said Cleo and he's show them the letter that written by Clawdeen.

"Dinner with a mysterious rich man at the warehouse!?"Asked Frankie

"But don't invite us?"Asked Abbey

"And only for Clawdeen and Draculaura?"Asked Lagoona

"I feel like something that not good is happened to them."Said Frankie

"LET'S GO!"Shouted Cleo and she's run with the her friends except Ghoulia who with Frankie's dad.

"Cleo wait!AWW!they forgot me!"Said Ghoulia

"Oh sorry!"Said Cleo and she's grab Ghoulia to go with her.

Later at the Warehouse...

"Clawdeen!"Said Frankie

"Draculaura!"Said Cleo

"What's happened ghouls?"Asked Clawdeen

"We come to rescue you!"Said Abbey

"From what?"Asked Draculaura

"From that guy!"Said Frankie

"Him why?"Asked Clawdeen

"Are you two not in trouble?"Asked Lagoona

"No we just eat dinner with this guy. His name is Piecemeal."Said Draculaura

"Not in trouble anymore?"Asked Cleo

"No."Said Clawdeen and Draculaura

"Bu-but I thought-"Said Frankie

"I think you're worry about them too much Frankie."Said Cleo

"Let's go back home."Said Ghoulia and she's go back to Frankie's house with her friends.

Later at Frankie's house...

"Come on Frankie they're just go out to eat dinner with the rich cryptid."Said Lagoona

"I think he must have an evil plan!I feel about this!I must trust my sense!"Said Frankie

"Frankie you're worried too much!"Said Cleo

"Yeah!if they have problem they're gonna contact to us now!"Said Ghoulia

At the Warehouse...

"I'm full now!"Said Clawdeen

"Me netheir!"Said Draculaura

"Full?but I have something that... special for you!"Said Piecemeal

"More food?"Asked Clawdeen

"Yes and the hot spring!follow me!"Said Piecemeal

At Frankie's house...

"Relax Frankie!relax!"Said Frankie and then Clawdeen is contact to her.

"CLAWDEEN WHAT'S HAPPENED!?"Asked Frankie

"Frankie!help Piecemeal gonna eat us!"Said Clawdeen

"I will be right there!"Said Frankie and she's to tell the other and go to rescue Clawdeen and Draculaura.

Later at the Warehouse...

"BOOM!"

"PIECEMEAL!"Shouted Frankie

"Yes!you're right about this all along!behold... the werewolf and vampire soup!"Said Piecemeal and he's show them that

Clawdeen and Draculaura was boil in the giant pot.

"Let our friends go!"Said Ghoulia

"No anyone will distrub my dinner and will not hurt by me!"Said Piecemeal and he's jump to grab Ghoulia and throw her in the air

but she's activate her boots jet and shoot laser from her hands to him.

"ROARRR!"

"I'm come to save you now Clawdeen!and you too Draculaura!"Said Frankie

"No one gonna stop me!"Said Piecemeal and he's run to grab Frankie but Cleo shoot lighting from her Amulet to him.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Piecemeal and he's fall unconcious.

Frankie go to get Clawdeen and Draculaura out from the giant pot.

"Thanks Frankie."Said Clawdeen

"So what're we gonna do with that guy?"Asked Draculaura and he's point to Piecemeal.

"I got an idea now."Said Clawdeen

At Ball's Pyramid Island...

"OHH!where am I?"Asked Piecemeal and he's see the insect called Tree Lobster climb on him and he's grab it and taste it.

"EWW!this insect is the worst thing that I ever eat!"Said Piecemeal and he's look around and he's fund out that he's now on an island called Ball's Pyramid

and the things that live on this island is just insects called Tree Lobsters and bush that they live called Lord Howe Island Tea Tree.

"AHHHHHHHHH!NOOOOOOOOOO!"Shouted Piecemeal

At Frankie's house...

"Thanks that Ghoulia has a new weapon in the perfect time!"Said Lagoona

"The portal creation just program the location and shoot it out from my hand and BOOM!I can send the objects to another place."Said Ghoulia

"I hope that we will never see that... Piecemeal again!"Said Cleo

"Me too."Said Clawdeen

"But you know his food that he's give to us is delicious!"Said Draculaura

"Yeah!I like it too!"Said Clawdeen

"Talk about food is anyone want to eat my grill squids?"Asked Lagoona

"ME!"Said Everyone except Draculaura

"I'm pass."Said Draculaura

"For you is grill dry seaweed!"Said Lagoona

"Okay I'm interest now!"Said Draculaura

"So let's eat!"Said Lagoona 


	6. Abbey First Date

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 6 Abbey First Date

In Huntron Factory...

"This must be the hidden lab of the Hun and the Razors!"Said Ghoulia and she's walk inside with the ghouls and see

the Razors and the Hun carried the canisters that have white gas inside.

"What are those canisters for?"Asked Lagoona

"Only way to find out... get one of that stuffs!"Said Clawdeen

"We need a plan so ghouls we must-"Said Frankie but when she's turn to talk with them. They're go out to fight with the Razors and the Hun.

Clawdeen use her claws cut the Humanoid Huntron into piece. Draculaura use her Shadow Whip grab Koolasuchus-like Razor and throw to hit Cynodont-like Razor.

Abbey shoot freeze ray to freeze the three Tyrannosaurus-like Razors. Cleo shoot lighting from her Amulet to the Huntron. Ghoulia grab Cynodont-like Razor

and throw to Humanoid Huntron.

"Again that they didn't follow my plan!"Said Frankie

"That's what I called fun!"Said Clawdeen

"Ghouls... where Lagoona?"Asked Frankie

"I'm over here!"Said Lagoona and she's brought the tow white gas canisters with her.

"Now let's go to Frankie's house and let her dad analyzing this stuffs."Said Lagoona

Cleo walk to the broken Humanoid Huntron and carry it with her back to Frankie's house.

Later at Frankie's house...

"It's nitrogen."Said Frankie's dad

"That is nitrogen?"Asked Draculaura

"In the gas form."Said Frankie's dad

"So the Razors breath the nitrogen?"Asked Clawdeen

"I think not. From my calculation nitrogen must mix with another gas like sulfer or methaen so that is the life from need to breath."Said Frankie's dad

"Are you think it's the Hun?"Asked Clawdeen

"Hey they're robots and robots don't breath air."Said Frankie

"So only way to figure out."Said Cleo and she's drop the broken Humanoid Huntron on the desk near the nitrogen canister

and the nitrogen is float on the Humanoid Huntron.

"Huntron online now."Said Humanoid Huntron

"WOW!"Said Everyone

"Look like these robots use the nitrogen to be as power supply!"Said Frankie's dad

"So they're gonnna mutate the planet so they can live here!"Said Lagoona

"But what about the Razors?"Asked Cleo

"They're breath the oxygen like us."Said Draculaura

"I think they're gonna share the planet after the invasion."Said Clawdeen

"Like what?"Asked Frankie

"Northern is side of Huntron and Southern is side of the Razors."Said Draculaura

"That is the stupid idea that I ever heard!"Said Cleo

"Maybe not the many places on Earth are different so they can live everywhere on Earth just want to choose."Said Frankie's dad

"So what're we gonna do now?"Asked Ghoulia

"Go to Planet Hun and study about the planet!"Said Frankie and then phone of Abbey is ring to her.

"Oh from Heath!"Said Abbey

"Somebody got crush on fire!"Said Draculaura

"NO!Heath is not my boyfriend!he's just... friend to me."Said Abbey

"Don't try to hide it. If you act like that so that's mean you like him."Said Draculaura

"Ghouls me and Draculaura want to stay with Abbey at here to prepare for her first date with Heath!"Said Clawdeen

"Okay we four will go to Planet Hun and see what it look like!"Said Frankie and Ghoulia program the portal creation to go to Planet Hun.

"Okay I'm ready now."Said Ghoulia

"We ready too!"Said Frankie and she's wear the oxygen mask.

"So how much oxygen have in this mask?"Asked Lagoona

"2 hours."Said Frankie's dad

"Let's go to the empire of the robots!"Said Cleo and Ghoulia open the portal and go to Planet Hun and they're run inside.

"Now our job make you look great!"Said Clawdeen

"Let's start it!"Said Draculaura

At Planet Hun...

"WOW!"Said Everyone

"This place look... creepy!"Said Lagoona

"Blue snow!"Said Cleo

"Very cold at here!"Said Frankie

"ROARRR!"

"What was that?"Asked Frankie and she's see the pack of Wolf Huntron come after them.

"Wolf robots!"Said Cleo

"RUN!"Shouted Lagoona and she's run with the ghouls to go away from the Wolf Huntron.

At Abbey's house...

"You look perfect!"Said Draculaura

"I think it's not like I wanted."Said Abbey

"What kind of outfit that you wanted?"Asked Draculaura

"The outfit that have ice."Said Abbey

"So bring it on!but remember must have spot that will make the boy fall to us."Said Clawdeen and she's go to design and make the outfit like what Abbey wanted.

"That's what I wanted!"Said Abbey

At Planet Hun...

"Are you think it will know we're here?"Asked Cleo

"Maybe."Said Frankie

"Umm... Lagoona?"Asked Ghoulia

"What Ghoulia?"Asked Lagoona

"Are your claws touch on my back?"Asked Ghoulia

"No."Said Lagoona and Ghoulia look behind her and see the Spider Huntron on her back.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Ghoulia and she's throw the Spider Huntron out from her back and the pack of Wolf Huntron are run to eat it.

"Robots eat robot!"Said Cleo

"ROARRR!"

"I think we should get out of here when we can."Said Lagoona

"I agree about this!"Said Frankie

At Abbey's house...

"Now let the date begin!"Said Draculaura

"KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!"

"He's come!"Said Abbey and Clawdeen go to open the door.

"Oh hi Clawdeen!"Said Heath

"Come for Abbey?she's over there."Said Clawdeen and she's point to Abbey.

"WOW!"Said Heath when she's see her in the new ice dress.

"You look... good!"Said Heath

"You too HEHE!"Said Abbey when he's see him in his new suit.

"So wanna go out with me... tonight?"Asked Heath

"Umm..."Said Abbey

"Go Abbey maybe this is your only change!"Whisper Clawdeen

"Okay I'm go."Said Abbey and she's go with Heath.

"Before she will know she will fall for him too... and..."Said Draculaura

"They both will have their first kiss!"Said Clawdeen and Draculaura

At Planet Hun...

"There the city!"Said Frankie ans she's run with the ghouls into the city of the Huntron called Hun City.

"WOW!"Said Lagoona

"Look like the 60% of this city are the Huntron Factories."Said Ghoulia

"What about those 40%?"Asked Cleo

"For those 40% are the engine-like city and nitrogen supply."Said Ghoulia

"Wait!why did they need nitrogen supply?"Asked Frankie

"I don't know."Said Ghoulia

"I think they use it to turn the regular water into the Hun water."Said Cleo

"It is possible but-"Said Ghoulia

"NO!I think they do it!"Said Cleo and she's point to the nitrogen supply that releasing the nitrogen in the water.

"What's the goal of this?"Asked Frankie

"We do it so we can live on the land,in the air and underwater with the full power everytime."Said Humanoid Huntron

Later...

"Hey let us go!"Said Cleo and Humanoid Huntron drop her and her friends down.

"Where are we?"Asked Frankie

"In the throneroom."Said Humanoid Huntron

"Throneroom of who?"Asked Lagoona

"My throneroom and my empire!"Said Master Hunter

"WOW!it's must the robot leader!"Said Ghoulia

"That is pretty big robot!"Said Cleo

"I'm Master Hunter the supreme ruler of the Hun Empire and you organic had invaded into our terratory."Said Master Hunter

"What did you want us to do with them?"Asked Humanoid Huntron

"Take them to be as food of the Squid Huntron excpet the female green life form."Said Master Hunter

"WHAT!?"Asked Frankie

"Bring the female green life form to me!"Said Master Hunter

At Japanese Restaurant...

"So..."Said Heath

"HMM?"

"Is this your first date?"Asked Heath

"Of course I never have boy like you in my life before."Said Abbey

"Here your gyoza."Said Waiter

"Look good."Said Abbey

"Umm... can I feed to you?"Asked Heath

"Well... yes."Said Abbey and Heath feed her the gyoza.

At Planet Hun...

"Hail to the Ozar Code!"Said Master Hunter

"Ozar Code?"Asked Frankie

"Today is the glorious day of the Hun Empire that we-"Said Master Hunter and then Ghoulia fly into the throneroom and shoot laser to him.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Master Hunter

"Ghoulia?"Asked Frankie

"Frankie!"Said Cleo and she's shoot lighting from her Amulet to Humanoid Huntron.

"But I saw you captured!"Said Frankie

"We're just wanted to know what did they want from you."Said Ghoulia

"But Lagoona said we had to get Frankie out. So we do as her said."Said Cleo

"DESTROY THEM!"Shouted Master Hunter

"Ghoulia."Said Frankie and Ghoulia open the portal bring her and the ghouls back to Earth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"Yell out Master Hunter

At Abbey's house...

"So meet again tomorrow."Said Heath and he's walk back to his home and then...

"Heath wait!"Said Abbey and Heath come to look at her and Abbey grab him and kiss him.

"See you... tomorrow."Said Abbey

"Bye."Said Heath and he's walk back to his home.

Nextday...

"So what's happened to you guys?"Asked Draculaura

"Let me guess hunted by Wolf Robots,gonna be the sacrifice to the Robo Squid,known the code that the robots worship like god,

nearly lose Frankie and meet the leader of the killer robots. We're fine."Said Cleo

"So what about first date of you Abbey?"Asked Lagoona

"Nah just like date of you."Said Abbey

"Oh..."Said Lagoona

"But just more romantic than your date!"Said Abbey in her mind and she's smile and think about Heath.

At Planet Hun...

"I can't believe you lost her!"Said Cerax

"I know this time is my fault. But I still don't know how could they get here."Said Master Hunter

"They must stolen your technolgy and use to teleport to your planet!"Said Cerax

"Get back to our work. Capture that female green life form. She is the key of us to the plan to take over the Earth."Said Master Hunter 


	7. Tsul'Kalu

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 7 Tsul'Kalu

In the Boreal Forest...

"Thanks for invite us to come with you Rochelle."Said Clawdeen

"No problem."Said Rochelle

"Well techniquely this trip is my idea."Said Venus

"Umm... Frankie forgot to ask this. Are you think Cleo can take care the other without your help?"Asked Draculaura

At the Warehouse...

"Now ghouls let's teach these mutants and their ally robots a lesson for try to conquer our homeworld!"Said Cleo

In the Boreal Forst...

"Hey Garott can you help me fix this tent?"Asked Clawd

"Of course!"Said Garott and he's go to help Clawd.

"So who will go to catch fishes?"Asked Robecca

"I will after I finish this tent."Said Clawd

Later in the nightime...

"This place is beautiful."Said Draculaura

"But it's more beautiful for me when I with you."Said Clawd

"AWW!Clawd!"Said Draculaura and she's kiss his cheek.

"Hey guys the dinner is ready now!"Said Frankie

"Grill fishes and mushroom soup?"Asked Rochelle

"Me and Robecca cooked all of this."Said Frankie

Behind the bush Owlman Soldier is watch them and then it's run back to the cave on the mountain.

"My lord the new preys had arrive."Said Owlman Soldier

"What these preys look like?"Asked Owlman

At the Camp...

"Now who want lesson the song?"Asked Garott and he's go to grab his guitar.

"Now what song that you want to lesson?"Asked Garott and Venus look up on the tree and saw Owlman Soldier on the tree.

"Umm... guys what is that?"Asked Venus

"GRRRRAAAA!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Everyone

"ROARRR!"

"What?"Asked Owlman Soldier and the the dogman-like bipedel cryptid is show up.

"You agian?"Asked Owlman Soldier and the dogman-like bipedel is throw his axe to him.

"ROARRR!"

The other 20 Owlman Soldiers are show up and go to fight the dogman-like bipedel.

"Now how did you gonna deal about 20 soldiers Tsul'Kalu?"Asked Owlman Soldier and the Owlman Soldiers run to hit and punch him.

"Getaway from me!"Shouted Tsul'Kalu

"You will die this day!"Said Owlman Soldier

"The threat of your leader will be end one day!"Said Tsul'Kalu

"He can't die. He is immortal!"Said Owlman Soldier

"I will destroy him!"Said Tsul'Kalu

"What are they talking about?"Asked Clawdeen

"I don't know but we must help them!"Said Draculaura and she's use her Shadow Whip grab one Owlman Soldier and throw to hit the tree.

"Getaway from him!"Said Frankie and she's use her Electric Whip hit the Owlman Soldiers.

Clawdeen punch them really hard and she's pick the tree up and throw to hit the Owlman Soldiers

"Let's go!"Said Owlman Soldier

"Yeah!you better run!"Said Clawdeen

"Let's take care of this guy first."Said Frankie and she and Draculaura pick Tsul'Kalu up and bring then to their camp.

"What kind of cryptid is this?"Asked Robecca

"He is a dogman or monkey-like something."Said Robecca

"So what're we gonna do with him?"Asked Draculaura

At the Cave of Owlman...

"You lost!?"Asked Owlman

"I'm apologize to this master but Tsul'Kalu come to interrupt again!"Said Owlman Soldier

"That's dogman must paid with it life for try to stop me!"Said Owlman and he's stand up and walk out from his cave.

"So what're you gonna do master?"Asked Owlman Soldier

"Do something that I must do long time ago."Said Owlman and fly to the camp of the ghouls.

At the Camp...

"Where am I?"Asked Tsul'Kalu

"At our camp my name is Draculaura and-"Said Draculaura

"ROARRR!"

"Not look friendly!"Said Robecca

"Maybe he's just hungry."Said Venus and he's give him the grill-fish and Tsul'Kalu grab it and eat it.

"This is really good. I didn't eat fish like this for a long time!"Said Tsul'Kalu

"See he just hungry."Said Venus

"So who are you?"Asked Clawdeen

"And what're the things that attack you?"Asked Rochelle

"They're the loyal servants to Owlman."Said Tsul'Kalu

"Who is Owlman?"Asked Frankie

"I... am... Owlman!"Said Owlman and he's show himself.

"WHOA!"Said Everyone except Tsul'Kalu

"Now they are mine!"Said Owlman and he's hypnotize Clawd and Garott to grab Draculaura and Frankie to go with them.

"CLAWD!PUT ME DOWN!PUT ME DOWN!"Said Draculaura

"Garott it's not you!put Frankie down now!"Said Rochelle and Garott punch her and carry Frankie away.

"Owlmen attack!"Said Owlman and his Owlman Soldiers jump from the bush to destroy them.

"Finish Tsul'Kalu and bring the other to my cave."Said Owlman

"This trip is keep getting better."Said Clawdeen

At the Cave of Owlman...

"Not for long mt meal will serve along with my new two servants!"Said Owlman

"You will never getaway with this!"Said Draculaura

"My friend will never stop to rescue us!"Said Frankie

"Yes they will come but as my dinner!AHAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Owlman

At the Camp...

"That the last one."Said Clawdeen and the another Owlman Soldier jump from the bush and

Clawdeen use her claws hit his face and reveal his real face.

"They're not real... Owlmen!"Said Venus

"Look like Owlman hypnotize people to serve to him. And he do this to Garott too."Said Rochelle

"So let's go and free them!"Said Clawdeen

"Now explain who are you?"Asked Rochelle

"I'm Tsul'Kalu the great hunter."Said Tsul'Kalu

Later at Cave of Owlman...

"Frankie?"Asked Clawdeen

"Draculaura?"Asked Robecca

"We're here."Said Frankie

"Finally after wait really long time!my meal is serve!"Said Owlman

"Let our friends go!"Said Clawdeen

"I have two choice for you if you choose our friends this werewolf and this gargoyle will be mine forever.

But if you choose this werewolf and this gargoyle. I will eat your friends."Said Owlman

Clawdeen try to decide what is more important to her and then...

"OWLMAN!"Shouted Tsul'Kalu

"TSUL'KALU!"Shouted Owlman

"I'm Tsul'Kalu challenge you to fight me!who win have this forest!"Said Tsul'Kalu

"I'm submit this challenge!"Said Owlman

Later Outside...

"Now fight!"Said Tsul'Kalu and Owlman

Owlman use his claws to fight with axe of Tsul'Kalu and Tsul'Kalu punch him back.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Owlman and he's fly up,pick giant rock and throw to Tsul'Kalu.

"Uh-oh!"Said Tsul'Kalu and he's jumop out before it will hit him.

"Where are you?"Asked Owlman

"I'm right here!"Said Tsul'Kalu and he's punch face of Owlman and he's fall down.

"You lost!so do as I'm said!"Said Tsul'Kalu

"GRRR!"

"Release the people that you kidnapped go now!"Said Tsul'Kalu

"NEVER!"Shouted Owlman

"Or want to DIE!?"Asked Tsul'Kalu

"Okay!okay!"Said Owlman and he's release everyone that are under his mind controlled.

"Oh..."Said Garott

"What's happened?"Asked Clawd

"And let our friends go."Said Clawdeen

"GRR!yes you can."Said Owlman and Clawdeen release Frankie and Draculaura.

"Thank you for help me."Said Tsul'Kalu

"No problem."Said Venus

"But I'm still not know all of your name except her."Said Tsul'kalu and she's point to Draculaura.

"I'm Clawdeen and that's my brother Clawd."Said Clawdeen

"I'm Frankie Stiens and this Venus McFlytrap."Said Frankie

"Please to meet you."Said Venus

"My name is Robecca Steam."Said Robecca

"I'm Rochelle and this is my boyfriend Garott."Said Rochelle and she's hug him.

"It's honour to meet you. Now I must take this guy to prison."Said Tsul'Kalu and he's carry Owlman with him to prison.

"Now let's get back to our camp."Said Frankie

Later at the Camp...

"I thought it will be just the regular night but then it's turn out to be another adventure!"Said Draculaura

"Yeah!it's just like our life is start to get crazier and carzier."Said Clawdeen

"Now let's go to sleep."Said Frankie 


	8. Venom Of Ocean Wasp

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 8 Venom Of Ocean Wasp

At the Warehouse...

"Stop them!"Said Cerax

"Destroy the organic!"Said Humanoid Huntron and it's shoot laser from it hands to Ghoulia but she's fly up and shoot laser back to it.

"Destroy the organic!"Said Humanoid Huntron and Clawdeen and Lagoona jump on it head and use their claws cut it.

Abbey jump on the Cynodont-like Razor and punch him and throw him to hit Cerax.

"OUCH!"Said Cerax

"SONIC BOOM!"Shouted Draculaura and she's use her Sonic Boom destroy every Humanoid Huntron in the Warehouse.

"Well that's kind of easy!"Said Draculaura

"Hey ghouls check this out!"Said Lagoona and she's jump on the Koolasuchus-like Razor and throw him to the wall

and he's spring back to hit the portal.

"TADAH!"Said Lagoona

"GRRR!"

The Koolasuchus-like Razor stand up with crossbow and shoot arrow to Lagoona's right arm but Draculaura see before

and jump between the arrow and it hit on her back.

"OUCH!"Said Draculaura

"Enjoy your dead sub-mutant!AHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Koolasuchus-like Razor and he's go to portal along with Cerax

and the other and teleport themselves back to Planet Razor.

"You okay?"Asked Lagoona

"Yeah!I think so."Said Draculaura and she's fall unconcious and don't move.

"It's look like somekind of sting!"Said Ghoulia

"Now let's take Draculaura to Frankie's house and analyzing that sting."Said Clawdeen

"Speak about Frankie. Why did she and Cleo didn't here?"Asked Lagoona

"Oh forgot to said. They're going out on a double date with Jackson and Deuce."Said Clawdeen

Later at Frankie's house...

"Ghouls I have good news and bad news."Said Frankie's dad

"What good news?"Asked Lagoona

"Good news is this wasp sting is have poison that design to kill the fish and creature that live in water."Said Frankie's dad

"And bad news is...?"Asked Clawdeen

"It's venom is incredibly dangerous it can kill everything but for mammal is slower than fish."Said Frankie's dad

"Ohh!this is all my fault!if I don't act much Draculaura gonna don't die!"Said Lagoona

"It's not your falut Lagoona. I'm doing my best to save you. if you in the position like me I think I should do it the same like you."Said Draculaura

"Actully Lagoona we just go to Planet Razor and find the antidote."Said Ghoulia

"So let's go!Draculaura don't have much time!"Said Clawdeen

"Umm... Dr. Stines how much time that Draculaura have?"Asked Abbey

"30 minutes after that she will be die."Said Frankie's dad

"Now let's go!"Said Ghoulia and she's teleport them to the Planet Razor.

"HAA... ghouls."Said Frankie's dad

At Planet Razor...

"Here we are Planet Razor!"Said Ghoulia

"The big forest!"Said Lagoona

"So where we must go first?"Asked Clawdeen

"Hold on ghouls I have this!"Said Ghoulia and she's show them the scanner.

"What was that?"Asked Abbey

"My Planet Scanner. We just drop it down and it will scan everything on this planet."Said Ghoulia

"That is the one of technology that you had stolen from the Hun right?"Asked Clawdeen

"Hey it's the only way."Said Ghoulia

"Scanned complete. The Planet Razor have only continent called Pangaea and you are stand into the only forest of this planet

and the other side are the endless desert called Shadow Desert."Said Scanner

"Now we can take care of ourselves when we meet something that dangerous on the planet."Said Ghoulia

"Like that!?"Asked Abbey and she's point to the giant rhino-skinned land-living squid that walk to them.

"ROARRR!"

"Now let see what it is."Said Ghoulia and she's open her scanner.

"The Squiderus the air-breathing squid that evolved out from water to live on land of Planet Razor weight is 10 tons and height is 10 ft.

that make them be as the biggest creature on Planet Razor. These creatures are omnivorous they eat everything whatever they want

and they turn the tentacles that they use to swim in to legs and only have the tentacles that they us to grab food.

And they have the skin that very thick like skin of rhino."Said Scanner

"I think it's look hungry!"Said Clawdeen

"And we're it meal!"Said Ghoulia

"ROARRR!"

"I know what to do."Said Lagoona and she's run to grab three Lichenuts from Lichen Tree and give to the Squiderus and it eat the Lichenuts.

"See she just hungry."Said Lagoona

"Wait!how do you know it's female?"Asked Abbey

"Hey I'm live with squid with my whole life. I know what did they will their gender are."Said Lagoona

"So can you ask where the giant wasp live?"Asked Clawdeen

"Of course."Said Lagoona

"ROARRR!"

"She's known!"Said Lagoona

"And where are them?"Asked Ghoulia

"ROARRR!"

"She can lead us to the place if we give her more Lichenuts."Said Lagoona

"You mean the nuts that you gave to her 5 minutes ago?"Asked Abbey

"Yes."Said Lagoona

Behind the Fern Tree the Ornithocheirus-like Razor watch them and heard about their plan.

"I must tell General Cerax about this!"Said Ornithocheirus-like Razor and he's fly back to Cerax's village.

Later at Cerax's village..

"What!?"Asked Cerax

"Yes I see the sub-mutants with my eyes!but they're still in this Jakala Forest

techniquely this is the only forest on our planet."Said Ornithocheirus-like Razor

"We known about that. Our planet have only continent. The super continent that called Pangaea."Said Strike

"How dare they come to my planet!ORBZ!ANGKOR!JAW!"Shouted Cerax

"Yes sir general!"Said Orbz

"The sub-mutants had invaded to our planet!find them and destroy them NOW!"Shouted Cerax

"Yes sir general!"Said Orbz,Angkor and Jaw and they go to grab their weapons

and ride the Snakecycles to hunt the ghouls.

In Jakala Forest...

"Hey what's that thing Ghoulia?"Asked Clawdeen and she's point to the pack of crabs that have legs and arms as tentacles.

"Okay I will check it."Said Ghoulia and she's open her scanner.

"Crabacle the chimpanzee-size herbivorous air-breathing crab that swing on every trees in Jakala Forest to eat the Lichenuts

but sometime climb down to eat Moss Grass."Said Scanner

"Look like this planet have only Fern Trees,Lichen Trees and Moss Grass."Said Abbey

"ROARRR!"

"She's said be careful for animal called Bloberus it can eat your head."Said Lagoona

"what does it look like?"Asked Clawdeen and Ghoulia open her scanner.

"Bloberus the large carnivorous blob that is cell that merge themselves and live on Lichen Trees to hunt the Razorian Forest Wasp."Said Scanner

"Are you think that are the wasps that we looking for?"Asked Clawdeen

"I don't know I'll check it."Said Ghoulia and she's open the scanner.

"Razorian Forest Wasp the smaller cousin of Razorian Ocean Wasp. Unlike the cousin these wasps must hunt as team to take down the Crabacle

they fly near the tentacles of the Crabacle and hit with sting and leave them to die. And they will follow and wait for the time to eat."Said Scanner

"Clawdeen what size of that sting is?"Asked Lagoona

"30 cm."Said Clawdeen

"But the size of sting of the Razorian Forest Wasp is 15 cm."Said Ghoulia

"Look like we must go to the ocean."Said Abbey

"And we better hurry Draculaura have only 20 minutes now!"Said Lagoona

In other side of Jakala Forest...

"They must be somewhere!"Said Orbz

"ROARRR!"

"Squiderus!"Said Angkor

"I'm starving now!"Said Jaw

"NO!we not come for this Squiderus. We have a misson to do!"Said Orbz

"AWW!"Said Angkor and Jaw

"But I promise if you help me destroy the sub-mutants that Sqiuderus will be our dinner!"Said Orbz

"Let ge start it!"Said Jaw

"And I smell like... at Akorai Beach!AHAHAHAAA!"Said Orbz and he's ride his Snakecycles to Akorai Beach with Jaw and Angkor.

At Akorai Beach...

"Here we are now!"Said Ghoulia

"The ocean of Planet Razor."Said Clawdeen

"There!the Razorian Ocean Wasp!"Said Lagoona and she's see the giant sea eel jump out from the water and eat the Razorian Ocean Wasp.

"WOW!"Said Everyone

"What is that thing?"Asked Clawdeen and Ghoulia open her scanner.

"The Eellidon the giant eel that live in the ocean of Planet Razor. These creatures have long 17 meters

and they are the only specie of fish and the top predator in the ocean of Planet Razor."Said Scanner

"ROARRR!"

The ghouls see the Razorian Ocean Wasp grab the shrimp-like creature and get it back to the hive.

"I know what to do now."Said Lagoona and she's jump into the water and grab the shrimp-like creature.

"So what is this thing?"Asked Lagoona

"The Crustus the sea creature that live to be as pack,they eat the blue seaweed called Garsee to live."Said Scanner

"Hey you wasp!"Said Lagoona and the Razorian Ocean Wasp come to look at her.

"Want this?"Asked Lagoona and she's show the Crustus to it and it's fly straight to her.

"NOW!"Said Lagoona and Abbey shoot freeze ray to it and freeze it.

"Now we need it's blood."Said Lagoona and she's use hypodermic syringe absorb the blood and let the wasp go.

At that moment...

"ROARRR!"

"Surrender now!"Said Orbz

"Lagoona you go we can handle these guys!"Said Clawdeen

"Look like they come for the antidote of the Razorian Ocean Wasp."Said Jaw

"Give me that wasp blood!"Said Orbz

"Forget it!"Said Lagoona

"ATTACK!"Said Orbz and Lagoona jump into the water and Jaw and Angkor jump after her.

"I'm only one can handle all of you!"Said Orbz

"Oh yeah!how?"Asked Clawdeen

Meanwhile in underwater...

"ROARRR!"

Lagoona swim fast as her can to getaway from Jaw and Angkor but they're faster than her.

"What're you gonna do now?"Asked Angkor

"I know one."Said Lagoona and she's sing like the voice of whale.

"That of all?"Asked Jaw

"3... 2... 1..."Said Lagoona and the Eellidon is swim out from the deep and eat them and spit into the air.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Jaw and Angkor

"Oh thank you!"Said Lagoona and she's see the sea spider and give the piece of meat of Crustus to eat and bring it to go with her.

"Hi ghouls!"Said Lagoona

"Lagoona!"Said Everyone

"Is the blood of that wasp still with you?"Asked Clawdeen

"No any scratch."Said Lagoona and she's show the antidote to them.

Later at Frankie's house...

"Dr. Stines!"Said Clawdeen

"We got the blood now!"Said Lagoona

"Give it here!"Said Frankie's dad and he's created the antidote and inject it into Draculaura but she still not move.

"Are we too late?"Asked Clawdeen

"I think so."Said Abbey

"We're too late!"Said Ghoulia

"And this is all my fault!"Said Lagoona and she's cry out.

"Ohh..."Said Draculaura

"HMM?"

"Oh my head!"Said Draculaura

"Draculaura!"Said Lagoona and she's hug her.

"Oh I forgot this Dr. Stines this is gift from Lagoona."Said Clawdeen and she's give him the big goblet that have sea spider of Planet Razor.

"WOW!the creature from Planet Razor!"Said Frankie's dad

"It's called Spiradon the cat-size carnivorous sea spider."Said Clawdeen

"Tell her I give thank you to her. Now I'm gonna study about this creature."Said Frankie's dad

At Planet Razor...

"I can't believe we lost!"Said Angkor

"And as you know no Squiderus as dinner tonight."Said Orbz

"Well this can't get more worst."Said Jaw

"ROARRR!"

"Uh-oh!"Said Angkor

"Are you think that is the same Squiderus that we said we're gonna kill and eat it?"Asked Jaw

"I think the anwser is..."Said Orbz and the Squiderus use it tentacles attack them.

"YES!"Said Orbz

The Squiderus run to attack them but they ride their Snakecycles away from it.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Orbz,Jaw and Angkor 


	9. Love Of Nefara

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 9 Love Of Nefara

At Naga Palace...

"You understand this right?"Asked Rani Nagi

"Yes I know."Said Abbey

"Your mission is find Ramses De Nile and bring him and his daughters to me!"Said Rani Nagi

"But for sure. I think your robot partners are not enough to stand with friends of his daughters.

So you're gonna team up with them."Said Rani Nagi and she's introducing her two sons.

At the Maul...

"Hey little sis. Where did you and your little ghouls gonna go?"Asked Nefara

"Not your business Nefara!"Said Cleo

"Oh come on!you can talk to me everything I'm your big sis remember."Said Nefara

"Yeah!and that's why I don't want to talk to you!"Said Cleo and then the light was cut out.

"What's happened!?"Asked Frankie

"Don't worry ghouls!"Said Cleo and she's create the light from her Amulet.

"Why the light was cut out?"Asked Draculaura

"Maybe the owner of the Maul forgot to pay for the electric."Said Clawdeen

"I think not!"Said Abbey and she's fly into the Maul with her Fiskbots.

"Abbey Grey!"Said Lagoona

"And the Fiskbots!"Said Ghoulia

"Not just us. Say hello to them!"Said Abbey and she's point to the window.

"The window?"Asked Draculaura

"Not the window I mean the guys that will jump in few seconds!"Said Abbey and then the two Nagas jump throught the window.

"Now say hello to the real... living Nagas!"Said Abbey

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Ghouls

"Cleo are you known these guys?"Asked Deuce

"Deep in the bone Deuce."Said Cleo

"So are the Nagas have weakness?"Asked Frankie

"Do as what I'm said step one..."Said Cleo

"ROARRR!"

"RUN!"Shouted Cleo and she's runaway from the two Nagas with Deuce and the ghouls.

"Deuce do something!"Said Cleo

"Nagas are my own kind!I won't hurt them!"Said Deuce

"Seriously?is this a time to care about your own kind?"Asked Cleo

"ROARRR!"

"I'm Mauryu."Said Mauryu

"And I'm Sunga."Said Sunga

"Your father gonna pay for overthorwn the mighty Kur!"Said Maurya

"That Babylonian Dragon is just fake!"Said Cleo and she's use her Ghostier Badage Whip hit face of Maurya.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Maurya

"Who ever you are I'm gonna give you a change. Join us!and we Nagas will open your eyes for the religion of Kur!"Said Sunga

"Sorry!but wolf didn't follow other leader easy like that."Said Clawdeen and run to punch him

and again and again and grab him and throw him to hit the wall and he's fall on Nefara.

"OUCH!"Screamed Nefara

Meanwhile at Naga Palace...

"Why would we can't located about the place that where he is?"Asked Rani Nagi

"The place that he is is the place of hiding."Said Lanka

"We must find him and restore his empire and we Nagas will never to hide again!"Said Joka

"But where the his stone is?"Asked Saanp

"We still unknown about this."Said Poh

"We vows to return him to his throne so we must do it!"Said Phya

At the Maul...

"Watch the way you idoit... snake."Said Nefara and she's see handsome face of Sunga and fall in love with him.

"Ohh..."Said Sunga and he's see beautiful face of Nefara and fall for her like she fall to him too.

"Hi I'm apologize for mad at you 5 seconds ago. I'm Nefara De Nile."Said Nefara

"I'm accept your apologize with honour young lady. My name is Sunga."Said Sunga

"Oh you sweet!"Said Nefara and they're both gonna kiss each other but then...

"SUNGA!"Shouted Maurya

"We had to go now!"Said Maurya

"Oh!gotta go!see ya."Said Sunga

"Wait!my phone number here."Said Nefara

"Thanks and here of mine."Said Sunga and he's give his phone number to Nefara and jump out from the window.

"NEFARA!"Shouted Cleo

"Are you okay!?"Asked Draculaura

"I'm more than okay!I'm... in heaveeeennnnnnnnnn!"Said Nefara

At Cleo's house...

"Nefara are you sure that you not get sick?"Asked Ramses

"I'm fine dad. I'm thought you will know what am I being now."Said Nefara

"Oh... you in love with boy right?"Asked Ramses

"Yeah!like when you met mom."Said Nefara

Later at night...

"Cleo?Cleo are you wake up?"Asked Nefara

"Okay I'm wake up now."Said Cleo

"Can you give me advise about... having boyfriend?"Asked Nefara

"Wait!you have boyfriend!OH!tell me everything!tell me!tell me!"Said Cleo

"Well he is muscular."Said Nefara

"Yes."Said Cleo

"He is so cool!"Said Nefara

"Yes!"Said Cleo

"And... he is the Naga."Said Nefara and Cleo use the book hit her head.

"Are you serious?"Asked Nefara

"But he is awesome and handsome and-"Said Nefara

"He is Naga."Said Cleo

"Yeah but-"Said Nefara

"He is Naga."Said Cleo

"But maybe he will have a change to-"Said Nefara

"Yes have change to destroy us because you know why... BECAUSE HE IS NAGA!"Shouted Cleo

"Hey you have boyfriend as snake too!"Said Nefara

"First Deuce is part snake just 1 in 16,two Naga worship Kur and three they all are EVIL!"Shouted Cleo

"But maybe not all of them are evil!"Said Nefara

"They all are evil!give up Nefara it just a dream that you will never get it!"Said Cleo and she's go back to sleep.

At Naga Palace...

"I can't believe you failed me!"Said Rani Nagi

"Perhaps not I'm watched video of them in the Maul. And I found something."Said Joka and he's show them the video that Sunga and Nefara gonna kiss each other.

"Sunga!"Said Rani Nagi

"Mom lesson please!I just-"Said Sunga

"Try to use her to lure her father out. Impressive!"Said Poh

"Umm... yes that's my plan!"Said Sunga

"And then when Ramses is alone we will strike him!once and for all!"Said Saanp

"I'm pround of you my son!now you can go."Said Rani Nagi

"Thank you mother."Said Sunga

Nextday at Cleo's house...

"Oh... I'm miss you Sunga!"Said Nefara and then her phone was rang.

"Message from Sunga!meet me at Akuma Restaurant at 19:00 pm."Said Nefara and she's close her message.

"He invite me to the most beautiful japanese restaurant in the city!?

I must be dreaming!I'm gonna get my most beautiful dress to impress him!"Said Nefara and she's go to get her most beautiful dress.

Outside from Nefara's room...

"Ghouls we got a problem now!really BIG problem!"Said Cleo

Later at Akuma Restaurant...

"Hi."Said Nefara and she's show Sunga the most beautiful dress of herself.

"WOW!you look beautiful!"Said Sunga and he's show her the golden armor.

"You netheir!"Said Nefara

"Now let's get inside."Said Sunga

On the roof the Ghouls had fighted and destroyed all three Fiskbots.

"Now Fiskbots clear only have the Bounty Huntress and the Nagas."Said Clawdeen

"Now let's go to save my older sister!"Said Cleo

In Akuma Restaurant...

"Here your ramens."Said The Waitress who is that Abbey Grey.

"Don't forget our plan!"Said Abbey

"Sure."Said Sunga

On the ceiling...

"Team 1 ready now."Said Cambodian Naga

At Reception Counter...

"Team 2 ready now."Said Indian Naga

In the kitchen...

"Team 3 ready now."Said Maurya who in the position as chef.

Outside...

"I have a plan now Lagoona. You and Frankie go to the power room and cut out the light.

And after that Draculaura you climb on the ceiling and take that two snakes down.

Clawdeen you get the snakes at Reception Counter and I will take care of snakes in the kitchen myself!

and Ghoulia you go to protect my sister."Said Cleo

Frankie run to the power room with Lagoona and cut out the light.

"Okay Cleo Frankie is cut out the light now."Said Lagoona

"Now Clawdeen,Draculaura GO!"Said Cleo

Draculaura open the window climb on the ceiling to the two Cambodian Nagas.

"Hi."Said Draculaura and she's use her Shadow Whip grab them and throw them out from the window.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Cambodian Nagas

"And goodbye."Said Draculaura

At Reception Counter...

"I can both smell you and see you!wolves are the creatures of nightime!"Said Clawdeen and she's punch the Indian Naga fall on the ground.

"Wherever you are I can smell you too!with my tongue!"Said Indian Naga

"Seriously?I'm mammal and you're reptile. Mammal is better than reptile in everyway!"Said Clawdeen and she's punch another Indian Naga fall on the ground.

"Except I'm in the place that is very hot like desert. That will change the winner from me to be you."Said Clawdeen

In the kitchen...

Cleo use her Ghostier Badage Whip grab the Cambodian Naga and throw him out throught the wall of the kitchen.

"Now just you and me!"Said Cleo

"I'm the prince of Nagas Empire son of Rani Nagi!and I will crush your bones!"Said Maurya

"And we will see it!"Said Cleo and she's throw her Ghostier Badage Whip to Maurya and throw him throught the wall.

"GRRRR!"

"Not bad... for mummy!"Said Maurya

Cleo grab her Amulet and shoot lightning to him and shock him.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Maurya and Cleo thorw her Ghostier Badage Whip to grab him and throw him back to Naga Palace.

"This is not over!"Said Maurya

"Now Frankie you can turn on the light."Said Cleo and Frankie turn on the light.

"The light is return!"Said Nefara and she's find herself accident hug with Sunga.

"OH!sorry!"Said Nefara

Outside...

"Look like everything end in the way that you want now Cleo."Said Ghoulia

"Yes but just this time."Said Lagoona

"What?"Asked Frankie

"Lagoona is right the Nagas will never stop untill they will get me and my family for revenge!"Said Cleo

"Dare you are!"Said Abbey and she's grab the bomb from her jet pack.

"Now you're gonna die!"Said Abbey and Frankie hit her with Electric Whip and grab the bomb,activate it and put into the jet pack.

"Press and GO!"Said Draculaura and she's press the button and jet pack of Abbey is fly in the air and explode.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"Screamed Abbey

"YAY!"Said Everyone

"Celebrate too soon!"Said Abbey and the ghouls see her on the tree.

"When I heard the bomb is activate I get out from my jet pack and fall on this tree.

Now bye-bye."Said Abbey and she's jump down from the tree and runaway back to Naga Palace.

"So are we gonna tell Nefara about this?"Asked Clawdeen

"Nah I want to see her has heartbroken. When she find out that he just use her to kill our father."Said Cleo

In Akuma Restaurant...

"I'm full now."Said Nefara

"Well let's get back to our home."Said Sunga and he's go to send Nefara at her house.

"Come here Sunga I have a little gift for you."Said Nefara and she's kiss on his lips.

"Thanks for this date."Said Nefara

"Goodbye."Said Sunga and he's go back to Naga Palace. 


	10. Snake Fang!

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 10 Snake Fang!

At Naga Palace...

"You had failed me!?"Asked Rani Nagi

"I'm apologize for what was happened mother!"Said Sunga

"Yeah!if you let you don't have... DATE! with that mummy girl!"Said Maurya

"What're you talking about!?"Asked Sunga

"I see everything!YOU LOVE HER!"Shouted Maurya

"ENOUGH!"Shouted Rani Nagi and the Council of Five Tribes that sit near her on their thrones come to look at.

"Saanp let the meeting start without me."Said Rani Nagi

"What about you?"Asked Joka

"I will handle daughters of Ramses De Nile and their friends... myself!"Said Rani Nagi

Nextday at Frankie's house...

"AH!another day is come!"Said Frankie and she's dress up herself,eat breakfast and go out to meet her friends.

"Hey Jackson!"Said Frankie

"Oh hey Frankie!"Said Jackson

"So Draculaura have a party at her house tonight. Are you gonna come with me?"Asked Jackson

"Sure why not."Said Frankie

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Jackson and Frankie and they're runaway from the purple reptilian mermaid-like creature that fly after them.

"Hun ta rassa bakara taita!"Said Purple Reptilian Mermaid-like Creature

"What did it say!?"Asked Jackson

"I don't know!"Said Frankie and she's run to hide in the trash can wth Jackson.

"ROARRR!"

"PHEW!"Said Frankie

Later at Clawdeen's house...

"It's true that purple flying reptilian was chased me and Jackson!"Said Frankie

"Seriously?the purple reptilian that look like mermaid use it whale-like tail to fly after you!?"Asked Cleo

"AHAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Everyone

"It's true!"Said Jackson

"Yeah!like you tell me that you see a living brain in Clawd's locker."Said Deuce

"And it's turn out to be as... pink... burgur!"Said Clawd

"With pink blood!"Said Gil

"Yeah!that is kind of funny!"Said Heath

"I remmeber that!but this is true!"Said Frankie

"I believe you Frankie because few days ago I saw something that is purple fly around the city."Said Draculaura

"Thanks Draculaura."Said Frankie

"If this truth we're gonna take that thing down and fast!"Said Ghoulia

"I will be with you Ghoulia."Said Cleo

Later at evening...

"So here I am walk in the big city with my boyfriend and hope that will not have giant flying purple reptilian come out and grab me."Said Frankie

"I think it's not work Frankie."Said Jackson

"It must work!I see this in TV!"Said Frankie

"And that is not how the bait must talk too!"Said Jackson

"How did you what bait must talk?"Asked Frankie

"Umm... well umm..."Said Jackson

"See you didn't know everything!"Said Frankie

"ROARRR!"

"It's coming!"Said Jackson

"Okay NOW!"Shouted Frankie and Clawdeen jump out from the trash can and punch face of the flying purple reptilian and it fall on the ground.

"Now I'll take it!"Said Draculaura and she's use Shadow Whip chain it up.

"Now why are you try to hurt our friend?"Asked Abbey

"Yeah!you sub-monster!why?"Asked Draculaura

"Mahasha tiruka sharatabamitaahaho Rahol mita kasha rana!"Said Purple Mermaid Reptilian-like Creature

"Is anyone understand what does this thing said?"Asked Lagoona

"I think I know what to do."Said Ghoulia and she's grab the translator that look like the one of her exo-skeleton.

"This is a gift for Slow-Moe but... for Frankie."Said Ghoulia and she's wear it to the purple reptilian mermaid-like creature.

"Now you can talk."Said Abbey

"My name is Rahol. General Khyparr of Planet Zerkarr sent me here to investigate about the Hun and the Razors."Said Rahol

"Why are you try to hurt Frankie and Jackson Rahol?"Asked Clawdeen

"I'm not try to hurt them. I just want to talk to them!"Said Rahol

"WHAT?"Asked Cleo

"I'm try to tell them that it have the Hun and the Razors on your homeworld!"Said Rahol

"We're already known about this."Said Frankie

"And I know their plan. They're come to terraforming your planet!"Said Rahol

"We're know about that too."Said Abbey

"But maybe this not!they have a project to create the flying ruin to release

the nitrogen to the western side of your planet so the Hun can colonization."Said Rahol

"If they're gonna rule the western side..."Said Cleo

"That's mean the Razors gonna rule the eastern side of Earth!"Said Draculaura

"So where is the flying ruin?"Asked Clawdeen

"I don't know but I know where the power cell of flying ruin gonna be deliver."Said Rahol

"Boys this is too dangerous we don't want all you to get hurt."Said Ghoulia

"But if you need us we will be right there!"Said Clawd

"Bye Lagoona."Said Gil and she's kiss on her cheek.

"Be careful Abbey."Said Heath

"Teach them a lesson Cleo!show how much the power that we cryptids have!"Said Deuce and he's walk with his friends back to their home.

"Follow me."Said Rahol and he's fly to the place and the ghouls are go after him.

Between they're talking they're didn't know that two Cambodian Nagas heard everything and go to tell Rani Nagi about where they are.

Later at the Warehouse...

"Thanks to lead us to here Rahol now you better head back to your planet now."Said Clawdeen

"Now my mission is complete."Said Rahol and he's contact to General Khyparr by use the hologrammer with the translator.

"General Khyparr."Said Rahol

"Rahol are your mission is complete?"Asked Khyparr

"Yes sir general I had told the some of natives of Earth about the invasion of Hun and the Razors now."Said Rahol

"Very good. Now you can return to Zerkarr now."Said Khyparr

"Thank you general."Said Rahol and he's close the hologrammer.

"So maybe we will meet again."Said Frankie and she's shook her hand with him.

"Now I must take this off and return it to you."Said Rahol and he's get the translator out from his mouth and give back to Ghoulia.

"Wataka."Said Rahol and he's teleport himself back to Planet Zerkarr.

"I think he said goodbye."Said Lagoona

"Now let's start this operation!"Said Clawdeen

"BOOM!"

Ghoulia shoot laser from her hands to two Humanoid Huntron. Cleo use her Ghostier Badage Whip

grab Koolasuchus-like Razor and throw to Cynodont-like Razor.

"ATTACK!"Said Cryptoclidus-like Razor and he's throw a pike to Frankie but she grab it and break it.

"Now my turn!"Said Frankie and she's use Electric Whip grab him and throw him hit the Humanoid Huntron.

Abbey use shoot freeze ray to the three Humanoid Huntron.

Draculaura and Clawdeen combine their Sonic Boom and destroy every Humanoid Huntron.

"Retreat!"Said Cynodont-like Razor and he's run to the portal,activate it and go back to Planet Razor with the other.

"Now where the power cell is?"Asked Draculaura

"Is that it?"Asked Clawdeen and she's point to the power cell.

"Yeah!I think it is."Said Frankie and she's touch it and it's shock her back.

"WOW!"Said Clawdeen

"Yep. I'm sure it is the power cell."Said Frankie

"Now let's take it back to Frankie's home and let her dad analyzing it."Said Ghoulia and she's put it into her backpack.

"Oh yeah!another victory over the mutants and the robots!"Said Cleo

"Your abilities are impressive but it not enough to stand with me!"Said Rani Nagi and she's show herself and the ghouls turn to look at her.

"WOW!ghouls are you think that is... Rani Nagi?"Asked Clawdeen

"Now let see how much your abilities can save you."Said Rani Nagi and she's slide behind Lagoona very fast and use her tail hit her on the ground.

"OUCH!"Said Lagoona

"Lagoona!"Said Frankie and Rani Nagi use her tail grab Frankie and throw her hit the boxes.

"Show yourself you freaky snake!"Asked Clawdeen and Rani Nagi jump behind her,grab her and throw her hit the wall.

Rani Nagi use her tail grab Abbey and Draculaura and throw to hit each other.

Ghoulia fly to punch her but she jump on to the ceiling and break it.

The ceiling is fall on Ghoulia and the other except Cleo.

"Ghoulia!Frankie!"Said Cleo and she's run to look at them but Rani Nagi grab her.

"Tell me where Ramses is and or want to die!"Said Rani Nagi

"I will never tell you anything!Said Cleo and she's kick Rani Nagi's chin and she let her go.

"Ghouls!"Said Cleo and she's use her Amulet wipe out the broken ceiling.

"Ghoulia talk to me!please!"Said Cleo and Ghoulia open up her eyes along with the ghouls.

"Ghoulia you okay!"Said Cleo and she's hug her.

"Now let's take her down!"Said Cleo

"We... must... retreat Cleo OUCH!"Said Clawdeen

"I can't take this anymore!"Said Draculaura

"You should to lesson to your friends. And why you don't ask yourself that

are you... ready... to face ME!?AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"Laughed Rani Nagi and she's slide to them

and pull her sword called The Venom out to kill all of them. But then Ghoulia shoot laser to her but she jump out first.

"NOW!"Shouted Frankie and Ghoulia teleport themselves to Frankie's house.

"WHAT!?"Asked Rani Nagi and when she turn back the ghouls are gone.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"Shouted Rani Nagi

At Frankie's house...

"That's of all dad."Said Cleo

"Cleo I'm feel sorry that you must in the trouble that I made. This like my worst nightmare come true.

I never want this to happen!"Said Ramses

"I know dad I love you."Said Cleo and she's close her phone.

"Look in the good way. We found the power cell that the Hun and the Razors gonna use to activate their flying ruin."Said Draculaura

"But we lost the fight to Rani Nagi."Said Clawdeen

"She really strong!"Said Lagoona

"And very fast!"Said Ghoulia

"It was like she was everywhere!"Said Abbey

"Look like in this world it have something that we're not ready to encounter too."Said Frankie

"That's mean we must start to practice about our abilities... to stronger than her!"Said Cleo

"So what're we waiting for!?"Asked Clawdeen

"We must rest first to fight againts the queen of the Nagas is harder than fight her soldiers."Said Cleo

"And after this we will be safe right?"Asked Lagoona

"Sure."Said Cleo

"So let's get start it!"Said Frankie 


	11. Dragon Temper

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 11 Dragon Temper

"AHH!what a beautiful night no aliens invasion,no Nagas vendetta and no huntress come after us!"Said Clawdeen

"So what did you ghouls wan to go?"Asked Draculaura

"It's have a new noode shop 3 block from here."Said Jinafire

"Great idea!"Said Lagoona

"So let's go eat!"Said Cleo

Later at the Noodle Shop...

"Really good!"Said Draculaura

"See I told you!"Said Jinafire

"I like it!"Said Clawdeen

And then the male chinese dragon name Mojo is enter into the noodle shop.

"Hi Jinafire long time no see."Said Mojo

"Master Mojo!"Said Jinafire

"My favorite student Jinafire Long."Said Mojo

"What bring you here?"Asked Jinafire

"I'm cone for you Jinafire. To help you end the last lesson."Said Mojo

"But I can't do that!I can't control my temper!"Said Jinafire

"Do what Jinafire?"Asked Frankie

"Transform from the humanoid form in the true form."Said Jinafire

"You can't do that?"Asked Clawdeen

"I'm try everything that I know."Said Jinafire

"Focus?"Asked Draculaura

"I did."Said Jinafire

"Think like reptile."Said Cleo

"I did."Said Jinafire

"Control your temper."Said Mojo

"I didn't."Said Jinafire

"You must calm yourself down don't be anger about something in your mind. Like a river over the stone."Said Mojo

"But I didn't know what I'm angry in my mind!"Said Jinafire

"That is the question that you must find by yourself."Said Mojo

Meanwhile at Naga Palace...

"We had investigate now. We found that daughters of Ramses De Nile and their friends like to live near this place."Said Naga Kanya

"So Phya what about my order?"Asked Rani Nagi

"The poisonous gas that created from every venom of the Nagas had finished now."Said Phya

"We will poison the part of that town for make sure that Ramses and his daughters will not be as threat to him when he return."Said Rani Nagi

At Jinafire's house...

"You live at here?"Asked Clawdeen

"Of course my father have a lot of houses in many country."Said Jinafire

"Hi ghouls!"Said Skelita

"Skelita!are you live with Jinafire?"Asked Lagoona

"Of course she is my best friend and I want roommate too."Said Jinafire

At Naga Palace...

"98,99 and 100%!"Said Naga Lao

"Now drive the truck to this place."Said Nag Lao

"And spray the poison gas!"Said Rani Nagi

"Are you sure this plan will work?"Asked Saanp

"And you just send three Nagas to protect the truck?"Asked Phya

"That's why I drop the bomb into the tank of poison."Said Rani Nagi

"Now go and poison everything at part of that town!"Said Joka

"Yes sir Lord Joka."Said Indian Naga and he's drive the truck to the place.

At Jinafire's house...

"Now find the problem in my mind."Said Jinafire

In Jinafire's mind...

Back when she was 1000 years old when she go to Japan and meet the Kurya name Ryukoh.

"You're expendeble!"Said Ryukoh

"I'm not expendeble!"Said Jinafire

"Yes you are. The clan of japanese dragon is more powerful than you and your stupid chinese dragon clan!"Said Ryukoh

"No we not!"Said Jinafire

"Yes they are including you too!"Said Ryukoh

"No I'm NOT!"Shouted Jinafire and the she's think that Ryukoh try to make her angry

and that she's calm herself down by breathing and don't lesson for what did he said.

"Like a river over the stone."Said Jinafire

Outside from Jinafire's house...

"Now here we are."Said Cambodian Naga

The ghouls see the Nagas drive the truck and park front the Jinafire's house.

"The Nagas!"Said Clawdeen

"This can't be good!"Said Frankie

"Let see what are they doing here."Said Cleo

In Jinafire's mind...

"Now prepare to BURN!"Said Ryukoh and he's shoot electric out from his mouth to Jinafire

but she's jump on his head and shoot fire into his eyes.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Ryukoh

Outside Jinafire's house...

"You will never stop us!"Said Indian Naga and Clawdeen punch him and throw him hit the wall.

Naga Lao use fire-breath to burn Lagoona but she's jump on his head and use her claws hit him.

Frankie use Electric Whip grab Cambodian Naga and throw him to Draculaura and she's use her Shadow Whip hit him float to hit the wall.

"What inside that truck?"Asked Cleo

"I don't know only way to figure out is open it."Said Frankie and she's open it and see the poison gas quickly close it.

"POISON GAS!"Said Frankie

On the roof Rani Nagi had sent Naga Sri Lanka to investigate about the mission.

"Plan 1 was failed Queen Rani nagi."Said Naga Sri Lanka

"Now it's a time to activate the bomb now!"Said Rani Nagi and she's press the button to activate the bomb.

"Sound like... BOMB!"Shouted Lagoona

In Jinafire's mind...

"You little orange lizard!"Said Ryukoh and he's use his tail to hit her but Jinafire shoot fire to his tail and burn it.

"AHHHHHHH!"Scremaed Ryukoh

"I will kill you!"Said Ryukoh and Jinafire jump on his head.

"Sorry but that is my word!"Said Jinafire and she's created sowrd from her fire and poke it into Ryukoh's head and destroy him once and for all.

"AHHHHHHHHH!NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Screamed Ryukoh and he's explode and Jinafire gain her ability to transform into her true form.

Jinafire's open her eyes up.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Ghouls

"Ghouls what happened!?"Asked Skelita

"The poison gas in that truck gonna explode in a few moment!"Said Clawdeen

"Let me handle this!"Said Jinafire and she's walkout to the truck.

"Jinafire NO!"Shouted Cleo

Jinafire transform herself into her true form and pick the truck up and throw it into the sky.

"BOOM!"

The poison gas is fall down from the sky but Jinafireuse fire-breath burn all of it and save her friends.

"YAY!WOO-HOO!"Said Everyone and Jinafire transform back to humanoid form.

"You did it!"Said Draculaura

"That was awesome!"Said Frankie

"KICK BUTT!"Said Clawdeen

"Amazing!"Said Lagoona

"Thanks for save us Jinafire."Said Cleo

"So who want to taste my noodle from my secret family recipe."Said Jinafire

"Oh yeah!"Said Clawdeen

"For just don't put meat please!"Said Draculaura

"Of course you're my friend."Said Jinafire

At Naga Palace...

"AHHHHH!my plan was failed again!"Said Rani Nagi

"Maybe we should take this vendetta later. For now we're gonna his tomb and release him."Said Joka

"NO!if we stop this he will angry and will kill us all!"Said Rani Nagi

"Queen Rani Nagi!"Said Cambodian Naga

"What now?"Asked Rani Nagi

"My troops found the stone to lead us to the leader of us now."Said Cambodian Naga and he's show it to her and the Concil of Five Tribes.

"Look like this day is not bad at all!"Said Rani Nagi 


	12. Adventure On Planet Razor

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 12 Adventure On Planet Razor

At the Warehouse...

"We must be prepare the organic can be here anytime!"Said Humanoid Huntron

"Yes sir!"Said Humanoid Huntron

Outside the Warehouse...

"There the hidden plot that no the Razors."Said Ghoulia

"Let's get in."Said Frankie

"BOOM!"

"Hey you robots!"Said Cleo

"HMM?"

"Come and get us!"Said Cleo

"Destroy the organic!"Said Humaniod Huntron and it shoot laser to Ghoulia but she fly up and fly to punch it head off from it body.

Frankie use her Electric Whip cut the bodies of two Humanoid Huntron into piece. Draculaura run by use her Super-Speed

and use her Shadow Whip cut the bodies of many Humanoid Huntron into piece.

Abbey shoot freeze ray to three Humanoid Huntron and destroy them by punch them.

Lagoona and Clawdeen use their claws cut the three Humanoid Huntron. Cleo use her Amulet shoot lightning to many Humanoid Huntron and destroy them.

"Area is clear now."Said Draculaura

"Now to the portal."Said Clawdeen

"Where are we gonna go?"Asked Cleo

"To Planet Zerkarr no ghouls prepare your mask."Said Ghoulia and she's program the portal to bring them to Planet Zerkarr.

"Okay in 3... 2... 1..."Said Ghoulia

"Destroy the organic!"Said Broken Humanoid Huntron and it shoot laser to the portal and change program to go to Planet Zerkarr to Planet Razor.

"NOOO!"Shouted Ghoulia and the portal teleport them to Planet Razor.

"Mission... complete... the secret... of the Hun is... still... safeeeee."Said Humanoid Huntron and it fall down and turn to inactivate.

At Planet Razor in the Shadow Desert...

"Where the heck are we?"Asked Clawdeen

"Why don't you let Frankie check it?"Asked Abbey

"Me?"Asked Frankie

"The Planet Scanner. I see you create one for your own."Said Abbey

"Well..."Said Frankie and she's drop the Planet Scanner on the ground.

"Scan complete."Said Scanner

"Let see where we are."Said Draculaura

"Okay here we go."Said Frankie and she's open the Planet Scanner.

"This is the Planet Razor the most part of the continent is desert because this planet have only one continent known by us as Pangaea.

For now we're in the Shadow Desert the land that have little bit of water."Said Planet Scanner

In Jakala Forest...

"We're on Planet Razor!?"Asked Cleo

"Lucky for us that we're at the Jakala Forest."Said Ghoulia

"But why the portal send us to here?"Asked Lagoona

"Because of that Huntron shoot laser to the portal."Said Ghoulia and the some part of Bloberus accident fall on Cleo's head.

"I hate this planet!"Said Cleo

In the Shadow Desert...

"Ghoulia do you copy?"Asked Frankie

"Yes I'm fine. I'm with Cleo and Lagoona."Said Ghoulia

"Where you ghouls are?"Asked Frankie

"In Jakala Forest."Said Ghoulia

"Jakala Forest?"Asked Frankie

"The only forest of this planet and it is the place that where the Razors are lived."Said Abbey

"How it far from us?"Asked Frankie

"10 kilometers."Said Ghoulia

"WHAT!?"Asked Draculaura

"But if we're share in half. We're gonna meet at the Akorai Beach."Said Ghoulia and Ghoulia send the location to Frankie.

"Thanks Ghoulia!"Said Frankie

"No problem."Said Ghoulia

In Jakala Forest...

"Now we must move to meet them at Akorai Beach."Said Ghoulia and she's walk with Cleo and Lagoona to meet Frankie and the other and Akorai Beach

Without know that behind the bush Orbz had heard everything and decide to tell Cerax about this.

"I think General Cerax gonna like this!"Said Orbz go back to the village to tell Cerax.

At Cerax's village...

"Finally the other change is arrive!and for this time I will lead the hunting!"Said Cerax and he's jump on his Snakecycle.

"Follow me!"Said Cerax

"Yes sir general!"Said Strike and he's ride his Snakecycle along with Cerax,Orbz,Angkor and Jaw to hunt the ghouls.

In Shadow Desert...

"The pond!"Said Frankie and she's run to the ponds along with the ghouls.

"Finally!"Said Draculaura and she's drink the water.

"I'm really miss you water!"Said Clawdeen and she's drink the water like dog did.

At that moment...

"ROARRR!"

The giant centipede is jump from the water to eat Draculaura and Clawdeen and go back in underwater.

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Draculaura and Clawdeen

"What the heck was that!?"Asked Clawdeen

"Now let see it."SaidFrankie and she's open her Planet Scanner.

"The Centidon the monitor-size carnivorous water centipede that live in the underwater maze

and the every ponds of Shadow Desert on Planet Razor."Said Planet Scanner

"ROARRR!"

"So what are those things?"Asked Draculaura and she's point to the pack of giant grasshoppers that jump to the ponds.

"The Mega-Grasshoppers the herbivorous grasshoppers that are ordinary prey to the Droserator aside from the Antarus.

These creatures can collect the food that they eat in their stomach to be as food supply."Said Planet Scanner

"I think I know what Antarus are look like."Said Abbey and she's point to the pack of green ants that climb on tree.

"WOW!they're green ants!"Said Draculaura and she see it shoot chemical out from it mouth and melt the wood skin of the tree.

"And they can shoot chemical to melt everything."Said Abbey and then she heard the water is splash.

"What are those things?"Asked Clawdeen

"Millidon the monitor-size herbivorous semi-aquatic millipede that crawl on land to eat Moss Bush.

They're live in underwater maze and every ponds in the Shadow Desert."Said Planet Scanner

"It must be the bushes around us."Said Draculaura

In Jakala Forest...

"I HATE THIS PLANET!"Shouted Cleo when the Crabacle accident drop the poop on her head.

"ROARRR!"

"What's that noise!?"Asked Cleo and she's jump on Lagoona's back.

"Calm down Cleo it just the horns of the Squiderus."Said Lagoona

"What is the Squiderus?"Asked Cleo

"The giant land-living omnivorous squid and the biggest creature on land of this planet."Said Ghoulia

"YIKE!"Said Cleo

At that moment the pike was throw from behind them.

"Surrender sub-mutants!"Said Cerax

"The Razors!"Said Ghoulia

"RUN!"Said Lagoona

In Shadow Desert...

"What about those trees?"Asked Abbey

"Look like you ghouls want to know everything about this planet!"Said Frankie

"It's kind of interesting!"Said Draculaura

Frankie open her Planet Scanner.

"The Algea Trees the plant that evolved out from water to live on land in desert."Said Planet Scanner

"What about the thing that swim near water surface?"Asked Clawdeen

"The Moinarus the monitor-size bacteria-eating moina that live in underwater maze and every ponds in Shadow Desert."Said Planet Scanner

"ROARRR!"

"What's going on!?"Asked Drculaura and she's go to look the place that make noise with the ghouls

and see the giant three-headed carnivorous plant eat Mega-Grasshopper.

"That is the most horrible and nastiest plant that I ever see!"Said Abbey

"So what is that thing?"Asked Clawdeen

"Check it."Said Frankie and she's open her Planet Scanner.

"The Droserator the giant three-headed crawling carnivorous plant that crawl follow

the pack of Mega-Grasshoppers everywhere that they go by use it roots. But sometime they eat the Antarus to be as snack.

It can sense the trembler where the Mega-Grasshoppers are by use it roots."Said Planet Scanner

"I think we stay at here too long now we must go to the Akorai Beach now."Said Frankie

"And I know how could they're gonna go to the Akorai Beach faster."Said Abbey and she's go to look at the pack of Mega-Grasshoppers.

In Jakala Forest...

"I hate this planet!"Said Cleo when the Razorian Forest Wasp vomit at her face.

"QUITE CLEO!"Whisper Lagoona

"They must be at here somewhere!"Said Strike

"Strike!we don't have much time!let's move!"Said Cerax and he's ride Snakecycle with the other away in the forest.

"PHEW!"Said Lagoona

"Now let's find Frankie."Said Ghoulia

At Akorai Beach...

"WOO-HOO!"Said Frankie

"Ride on the Mega-Grasshoppers this is so cooland good idea Draculaura!"Said Clawdeen

"Thanks Clawdeen."Said Draculaura

"I think we're at the Akorai Beach now."Said Abbey

"Oh yeah!now stop."Said Frankie and they're stop ride the Mega-Grasshoppers and get down from their backs.

"Now you can go home now."Said Frankie and the Mega-Grasshoppers jump back to the Shadow Desert.

"So where is Ghoulia,Cleo and Lagoona?"Asked Clawdeen

"They will meet you again as dead bodies!"Said Cerax

"The Razors!"Said Draculaura

"Cerax is my name but you must called me General Cerax the ruler of Planet Razor!"Said Cerax

"Or just General Cerax."Said Clawdeen

"How dare you interrupt when the general is speak!?"Asked Angkor

"5 to 4 not fair!"Said Frankie

"What about this big guy!?"Asked Lagoona and she's ride the Squiderus out from the forest.

"LAGOONA!"Shouted The Ghouls

"ROARRR!"

"NOOOOO!"Shouted Cerax and the Squiderus use it tentacles attack Cerax and his soldiers and throw them into the ocean.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Cerax,Orbz,Strike,Angkor and Jaw

"Hi ghouls!"Said Cleo

"Cleo!Ghoulia!"Said Frankie

"We're really worry about you."Said Draculaura

"Me and Ghoulia too."Said Cleo

"Now let's get back to home!"Said Frankie and Ghoulia teleport them back to Earth.

At Pizza Shop...

"Not as our target but we had more knowledge about the Planet Razor now."Said Clawdeen and she's eat pizza.

"And this is the most amazing adventure that I ever go."Said Frankie

"But it's a worst nightmare for me!living blob,giant wasp and poop of giant crab!EWW!"Said Cleo

"AHAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed The Ghouls except Cleo.

At Planet Razor at Shadow Beach...

"Thanks Angkor."Said Cerax

"No problem general."Said Angkor

"Why must be this beach?why!?"Asked Jaw

"Why you don't like this beach?"Asked Strike

"This beach is a part of the Shadow Desert and the Shadow Desert is home of-"Said Jaw and he's head noise of the Droserator crawl to them.

"Doserator!"Said Jaw

"Grab your weapon and-"Said Cerax

"Umm... general we lost our weapons and our vehicles into the ocean."Said Orbz

"Oh great!RUN!"Shouted Cerax and he's runaway from the Doserator with the other.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Everyone 


	13. Kingdom Of Lemurian

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 13 Kingdom Of Lemurian

At Cleo's house...

"Take that you Nagas!"Said Cleo and she's shoot lightning from her Amulet to them.

"I can do this all night!"Said Frankie use Electric Whip grab Cambodian Naga and throw to hit Naga Lao. Abbey shoot freeze ray to two Naga Lao.

"Becare ful what you said Frankie."Said Ghoulia and she's shoot laser from her hand to Naga Lao.

"Ready... and BOOM!"Said Draculaura and she and Clawdeen combine their Sonic Boom and use it attack the Indian Nagas.

Lagoona grab the Cambodian Naga and throw ot hit another Cambodian Naga. Ghoulia shoot laser from her hands to the Nagas Lao.

"This is really easy!"Said Abbey and she's punch head of Cambodian Naga and then the another small army of the Nagas are arrive.

"Why would you say that?"Asked Ghoulia

"Forget it Ghoulia."Said Abbey

Nextday at the Maul...

"Oh man!"Said Clawdeen

"Last night was... so fun!"Said Draculaura

"Draculaura we all are tired for this."Said Frankie

"The Nagas are never stop!"Said Clawdeen

"I'm tired for this!I really want to relax and rest!"Said Lagoona

"But we must prepare anytime when the Nagas are come!"Said Ghoulia

"Hi ghouls!"Said Robecca ans she's walk to clothes shop.

"I know what to do now!"Said Cleo and she's go to talk to Robecca.

"Hey Robecca."Said Cleo

"Oh hey Cleo!"Said Robecca

"What're you doing?"Asked Cleo

"Buy clothes."Said Robecca

"So... what about your dad?"Asked Cleo

"I'm miss him for a really long time."Said Robecca

"So... why you don't go to find him?"Asked Cleo

"The Catacombs is really big I don't know what the place that I must start."Said Robecca

"But I know one."Said Cleo

Later in the Catacombs...

"I know he missed in the Catacombs but I don't where did he go anymore!"Said Robecca

"Trust me he must in there somewhere!"Said Cleo

"Cleo!"Said Frankie

"What're you and Robecca gonna do?"Asked Draculaura

"Find Robecca's dad."Said Cleo

"This is what you said that can help us?"Asked Clawdeen

"LOOK!I need Robecca's dad to design the army of robots fight against the Nagas... OOPS!"Said Cleo

"You need him for this!?"Asked Robecca

"Well... Robecca... OH!PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!"Said Cleo

"I knew that."Said Robecca

"What?"Asked Cleo

"Yes it is the only reason why people like you need my dad."Said Robecca

"So... you're not gonna mad at me right?"Asked Cleo

"Hey just think that those robots are price. For help me find my dad."Said Robecca

"Thanks Robecca."Said Cleo

"We will go with you Cleo."Said Frankie

"What about the other?"Asked Cleo

"Don't worry about that Cleo."Said Draculaura

"Ghoulia can take care of Abbey and Lagoona."Said Clawdeen

At the Maul...

"RUN!"Shouted Ghoulia and she's run along with Abbey and Lagoona from Piecemeal.

"I will eat you as my launch!"Said Piecemeal

In the Catacombs...

"I never this part of the Catacombs before."Said Robecca

"That must be the place that he lost!"Said Frankie

"ROARRR!"

"What was that!?"Asked Draculaura

"Sound not like Scargoyles or Dragon anymore!"Said Clawdeen

"Who dare come to my place!?"Asked Lemurian and he pull the golden sword out and try hurt the ghouls.

"That symbol!"Said Cleo when she's look at the symbol on golden armor of Lemurian.

At the Maul...

"Are you think it will that we're here?"Asked Lagoona

"Yeah!maybe."Said Ghoulia and Piecemeal walk near the table that they're hide under and pick it up.

"ROARRR!"

"Oh boy!"Said Abbey

"ROARRR!"

In the Catacombs...

"You're Lemurian right?"Asked Cleo

"Is it your business to know what I am?"Asked Lemurian

"No but are you see the man name Hexiciah Steam?"Asked Robecca

"That mad monkey is in there!"Said Lemurian and he's point to the portal.

"What is that thing?"Asked Frankie

"The portal that will bring you to my city!but I will not let no one enter!"Said Lemurian

"Why?"Asked Clawdeen

"You don't understand what does it feel to be the last survivor of your own kind!"Said Lemurian

"HA!I knew it!you're Lemurian!"Said Cleo

"I must protect my city,my home and the bodies of Lemurians!"Said Lemurian

"But you said you're the last!"Asked Cleo

"I'm the only one who have mind in body. The other minds were lost for 3000 years when the Nagas conquered the Shangri-La.

Everyone thought the Lemurian were extinct but no... just disappear and will return... one day."Said Lemurian

"Now first what your name?"Asked Draculaura

"Fiskerton."Said Fiskerton

"Is anyone meet you before because... it is name in english."Said Clawdeen

"Yes the kid that I met in named me this name."Said Fiskerton

"So are you see my dad?"Asked Robecca

"He is the only one who that I aloud to go pass the portal. Now he have a new good life in Shangri-La."Said Fiskerton

"I will go to find him."Said Robecca and she walk throught the portal.

"I'm with you!"Said Cleo and she's follow her along with the ghouls and Fiskerton.

"WOW!"Said Draculaura

"Sweet!"Said Clawdeen

"It's beautiful!"Said Frankie

The ghouls see the Shangri-La for the first time in their life.

"I never thought I will see this place again. This place is located under the Himalayas Mountain."Said Fiskerton

"Look like Abbey didn't know everything about Himalayas like she thought."Said Clawdeen

"Now let's go look around. My dad can be anywhere."Said Robecca

Cleo walk around and then accident hit the Lemurian.

"Oh sorry... huh?"Asked Cleo and she's look at his face and see that the eyes are no colour.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Cleo

"What is it Cleo?"Asked Frankie

"This guy is dead!"Said Cleo

"No he's not dead. This is what I'm tell you. These Lemurian are mindless just as empty shells in forms of lifes."Said Fiskerton

At that moment...

"WHO'S DARE SHOW YOURSELF!?"Asked Hexiciah

"Dad?"Asked Robecca

"Robecca?is that you?"Asked Hexiciah

"DAD!"Shouted Robecca and she's run to hug him.

"I'm miss you dad!"Said Robecca

"I'm miss you too Robecca."Said Hexiciah

"So what're you doing here?"Asked Robecca

"I'm try to search the origin of the cryptids and why humans and cryptids are hate each other."Said Hexiciah

"And you found this place right?"Asked Frankie

"Yes and I had known many things about the Lemurian like the many Catacombs

around the world are the underground bases of the Lemurian."Said Hexiciah

"WOW!"Said The Ghouls

"So can we leave now?because I have a new job for you."Said Cleo

"Of course I have much knowledge about the Lemurian civilization."Said Hexiciah

Later at Cleo's house...

"So dad what do you think?"Asked Cleo when she tell her about her plan.

"Umm... I think it will worthy."Said Ramses

"YES!"Said Cleo

"What do you think Nefara?"Asked Ramses

"I think... it's good but change colour from red to blue please."Said Nefara

"Okay at least you're agree with this."Said Cleo

Later at Frankie's house...

"My dad and Nefara agree with me to created the Scarabots to be as our protectors."Said Cleo

"Let's do this!"Said Frankie's dad

"So where the factory?"Asked Hexiciah

"Follow me."Said Cleo and she's lead them to the newest factory of her family.

"Behold the newest factory of De Nile Corp!"Said Cleo and she's show them the Scarabot Factory.

"What does it create?"Asked Clawdeen

"The robot-like scarab called Scarabot. I designed them have two versions humanoid form and scarab form and have many size small,mediam and giant!"Said Cleo

"WOW!"Said The Ghouls

"Now let see what inside factory look like."Said Frankie and she's walk inside the factory along with the ghouls,Fiskerton,Hexiciah and her dad.

"I will eat you!"Said Piecemeal and he's run to grab them but Cleo shoot lightning from her Amulet to shock him.

"Okay I will come back later."Said Piecemeal and he's runaway. 


	14. The Alien Agenda

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 14 The Alien Agenda

On the building...

"Now here a plan go around this neighborhood to investigate where daughters of Ramses are and the called each other to-"Said Sunga

"TAKE THAT YOU ROBOT!"Shouted Lagoona

The Nagas heard voice of the ghouls and look down from the buliding and see them fight the Razors and the Hun.

"Destroy the organic!"Said Humanoid Huntron and it shoot laser to Frankie but she use her Electric Whip cut the body of two Humanoid Huntron.

Clawdeen punch throught head of Humanoid Huntron. Abbey grab Humanoid Huntron and throw it to another Humanoid Huntron.

"They're fighting the robots?"Asked Sunga

"RAZORS ATTACK!"Said Orbz and he's throw his pike to Draculaura but use her Shadow Whip grab it and throw to Humanoid Huntron.

"Look like Ramses duaghter and her friends are more interest that I thought!"Said Maurya

Cleo use her Ghostier Badage Whip grab Koolasuchus-like Razor and throw to two Cynodont-like Razor.

Ghoulia shoot laser from her hands and destroy every Humanoid Huntron.

"RETREAT!"Said Orbz and he's run back to the main headquarter that he came from along with his troops.

"Okay ghouls work is finish now!"Said Frankie

"Let's go back home. I'm tired now!"Said Cleo

"Well see you tomorrow."Said Draculaura and she's go back to her house.

On the building...

"So after them?"Asked Maurya

"No back to the palace first."Said Sunga

Later at Naga Palace...

"Mom we're back now."Said Sunga

"Are you destroyed them?"Asked Rani Nagi

"No but see them fighted with some guys but they were look like somekind of dinosaurs and robots!"Said Sunga

"Your mission to destroy them and find Ramses. Everything is a destruction!"Said Rani Nagi

"Seriously mom?"Asked Maurya

"Yeah!robots and dinosaurs!this is serious!"Said Sunga

"They're nothing MORE!"Shouted Rani Nagi and she's slide to sit on her throne.

"Have you forgot what Ramses De Nile did to Kur?"Asked Rani Nagi

"No we remember mom."Said Maurya

"So stay focus on your mission Maurya,Sunga."Said Rani Nagi

"Yes mother."Said Maurya and Sunga

At Cleo's house...

"Hey Frankie what're you doing?"Asked Clawdeen

"School Summer Project."Said Frankie and she's spit her sial into the glass tube and close it.

"But why we don't have?"Asked Draculaura

"This is order that come from the Techno Biography Industries. Only for me."Said Frankie

"Why?"Asked Lagoona

"I don't know."Said Frankie

"Sound like it must have something bad behind this."Said Ghoulia

"Hey ghouls are you ready for group date?"Asked Cleo

"What is group date Cleo?"Asked Abbey

"We all and our boyfriends go and date with us in the same time!"Said Cleo

"Are you sure?"Asked Lagoona

"Of course I'm the leader of this team remember?"Asked Cleo

"Yes."Said The Ghouls

"Wait for me little sis!"Said Nefara

"You're not in the group Nefara!"Said Cleo

"OH!but my boyfriend need to see me!and me need to see him too!"Said Nefara

"Fine but if you anything to make me and my friends look bad in front of our boyfriends. This will not end well!"Said Cleo

"Understood."Said Nefara

"Now let's go."Said Cleo and she's go to open the door.

"Hey Deuce."Said Cleo with sweet voice.

"Are you chicks ready?"Asked Heath

"Don't called us like that Heath."Said Abbey

"And we're ready now!"Said Clawdeen

"Hi Clawdeen."Said Thad

"Hey Thad you look... good."Said Clawdeen

"You look like an angle too."Said Thad

"OH!Thad."Said Clawdeen

"So Nefara where is your boyfriend?"Asked Cleo

"Well... he is..."Said Nefara

"Hi Nefara."Said Sunga

"YOU AGIAN!?"Asked Cleo

"Ghouls get ready to-"Said Frankie

"NO!NO!NO!I'm coming peach. Nefara is my girlfriend."Said Sunga

"Nefara are you CRAZY!?"Asked Cleo

"Hey you had that snake boy as boyfriend too!"Said Nefara

"Deuce is not snake. Okay he is but little. And he is NOT worship the evil ancient Babylonian Dragon name Kur!"Said Cleo

"Kur,Kur,Kur and KUR!I had enough with Kur!if you excuse me I have a date with my boyfriend."Said Nefara

"Let's go ghouls."Said Cleo

"We try to warn you now Nefara."Said Draculaura

"And help you too."Said Clawdeen

Back to Nefara...

"Well Nefara I have something to talk with you."Said Sunga

"Okay."Said Nefara

"Rani Nagi send me to destroy your sister and her friends and the last night

I see they fighted with dinosaurs and robots. And I need to know what is going on now."Said Sunga

"The Razors and the Hun right?"Asked Nefara

"You know them?"Asked Sunga

"Of course many time that I sneaking after her and her friends and see what're they doing.

But I want to talk to you about destroy my sister!"Said Nefara

"Umm... well umm..."Said Sunga and Nefara grab his neck and pull to hit the wall.

"Lesson!I'm dislike her but if you want me to be as your girlfriend. So stayaway from her and if you don't do it

by hurt her as little... I... will... break up... WITH YOU!"Shouted Nefara

"Yes I'm understand."Said Sunga

"Good now continue our date."Said Nefara

Back to the Ghouls in the Maul...

"AHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Cleo

"Deuce that was very funny!"Said Cleo

"For you Lagoona the most favorite sushi of you... is serve now!"Said Gil when he's give her the box of sushi.

"Oh thanks Gil."Said Lagoona and she's kiss him on his lips.

"Slow-Moe for you."Said Ghoulia and she's wear the exo-skeleton and the translator to him.

"Now you can talk!"Said Ghoulia

"Thanks Ghoulia. WOW!my voice is sound cool!I love you Ghoulia!"Said Slow-Moe

"I love you too!"Said Ghoulia and she's hug Slow-Moe.

"For you Abbey rainbow snowcone!"Said Heath and he's give rainbow snowcone to him.

"Oh thank you Heath."Said Abbey and she's taste the rainbow snowcone.

"This is really good!"Said Abbey

"Told ya."Said Heath and he's taste it and show teeth that is rainbow to Abbey.

"AHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Abbey

At that moment Cleo's phone is ring.

"Oh from my Scarabot."Said Cleo and it's show the video of the another plot of the Razors and the Hun.

"Ghouls new mission is come."Said Cleo

"Be careful Draculaura!"Said Clawd

"You too Clawdeen."Said Thad

"Don't worry Jackson I'll be back."Said Frankie and she's kiss on his cheek.

"Goodluck Frankie."Said Jackson

Later...

"Here we are!"Said Lagoona

"The Techno Biography Industries?"Asked Clawdeen

"Okay let's go."Said Cleo

"How?"Asked Draculaura

"On the roof."Said Cleo and Ghoulia carry Cleo,Draculaura and Lagoona on to the roof.

Frankie use her Electric Whip grab the piece of roof and pull herself,Abbey and Clawdeen upon the roof.

"Now let's get inside!"Said Cleo and she's open the door and go inside with the ghouls to the laboratory.

"It's only have two gaurd."Said Frankie

"I'll take them out!"Said Clawdeen and she's jump on the Humanoid Huntron and punch throught it head.

Draculaura throw her Shadow Whip to cut head of another Humanoid Huntron.

"Thanks Draculaura."Said Clawdeen

"You're welcome."Said Draculaura and she go to look at the liquid nitrogen tank behind them.

"What're they gonna do with these liquid nitrogen?"Asked Frankie

"I don't know but it can't be good!let shut this place down!"Said Cleo

"Wait!"Said Ghoulia and she's get the glass tube and dredge up some of liquid nitrogen into the glass tube and collect it.

"Oka now I got the experiment now."Said Ghoulia

"Umm... is anyone know where Clawdeen is?"Asked Abbey

"GOTCHA!"Said Clawdeen and she's push Sunga an Nefara on the ground and jump on him.

"OUCH!"Said Sunga

"Clawdeen what happened?"Asked Draculaura

"Nefara and this guy are followed us to this place."Said Clawdeen

"So what're you two doing here Sunga!?"Asked Cleo

"Spy on you like last night."Said Sunga

"How could you!?"Asked Cleo and she's pull her Ghostier Badage Whip out and it accident hit the alarm.

"Oh great!"Said Cleo

"Thanks Cleo you make the Razors and the Hun known that we're here!"Said Nefara and then the Razors and the Hun walk inside the laboratory.

"The organics that are the enemy of the Hun and the Razors had invaded into the terratory of us."Said Humanoid Huntron

"And they must be destroy by us!"Said Humanoid Huntron

"This mission is get keeping better and better."Said Sunga

"ATTACK!"Shouted Ornithocheirus-like Razor and he's shoot laser from his pike to the ghouls.

Frankie throw her Electric Whip to Humanoid Huntron and throw to another Humanoid Huntron.

Draculaura throw her Shadow Whip to Humanoid Huntron and throw to hit Cynodont-like Razor.

"Use the energy beam!"Said Humanoid Huntron and it's gonna shoot energy beam from it's chest

but Abbey jump to it head and punch throught it head.

Sunga use his tail grab Humanoid Huntron and use his claws cut hit head.

"See he on our side this time!"Said Nefara and she's shoot lighting from her Amulet to two Humanoid Huntron.

"Are you listening only from youself?"Asked Cleo

"STOP!"Said Cerax and he's come into the laboratory with Nitrogen Cannon.

"Or want me to use this new weapon to you!"Said Cerax

"CERAX!"Said Clawdeen

"With the Nitrogen Cannon!"Said Ghoulia

"Of course."Said Cerax and he's shoot nitrogen ball out from the Nitrogen Cannon.

"BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!"

"WOW!they can turn nitrogen into ball!"Said Clawdeen

"How could they do that?"Asked Lagoona

"And now we're trapped!"Said Frankie

"HEY!"Said Nefara and the Humanoid Huntron and the Razors turn to him.

"What happened if I push this button?"Asked Sunga

"NO!"Shouted Draculaura

"DON'T DO THAT!"Shouted Frankie

"Mutated nitrogen will come out."Said Humanoid Huntron

"Thanks."Said Sunga and he's press the button and spray the mutated nitrogen to Cynodont-like Razor and turn him to be cyborge.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Cynodont-like Razor and he's transform into the cyborge.

"ROARRR!"

The Cyborge ahoot laser from it robotic eye to the ghouls.

"RUN!"Said Cleo

"Stop that crazy Razor!"Said Cerax and he's shoot nitrogen ball from Nitrogen Cannon to the Cyborge.

The Humanoid Huntron shoot laser from ther hands to the Cyborge but it can't hurt it.

"WOW!that was wicked!"Said Sunga

"So are you gonna help us take that thing down?"Asked Nefara

"It's my fault I must fix it... alone."Said Sunga and he's go to fight with Cyborge alone.

"NOOOO!"Shouted Nefara

"Hey you Cyborge!"Said Sunga

"ROARRR!"

Sunga pull his trident out and poke into the the computer that control the liquid nitrogen tank.

"Okay this is the end now!"Said Sunga and he's get his trident out from the computer with electric and throw poke into the Cyborge eye.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Cyborge and it's explode.

"Thanks for help us."Said Nefara

"No problem. You're my girlfriend."Said Sunga and then the buliding is start to destroy.

"Let's get out of here!"Said Cleo and she's run with the ghouls to go out from the buliding of Techno Biography Industries.

"Now few clue to mom."Said Sunga and he's pick up the broken Humanoid Huntron and

dead body of Tyrannosaurus-like Razor to go with him back to Naga Palace.

Later at the Maul...

"And that he save all of us lifes!"Said Nefara

"WOW!"Said Clawd,Heath,Deuce,Gil,Jackson and Slow-Moe

"You know Nefara he's not bad at all."Said Cleo

"Thanks for understand Cleo."Said Nefara

"No problem you're my older sister!"Said Cleo

At Naga Palace...

"No the stone tell me that another clue must be at England!"Said Joka

"NO!it's point to France!"Said Saanp

"No it's England!"Said Joka

"FRANCE!"Said Saanp

"ENGLAND!"Said Joka

"Snake..."Said Abbey

"Boring!"Said Maurya and then Sunga enter into the throneroom and drop

the dead body of Tyrannosaurus-like Razor and broken Humanoid Huntron to Rani Nagi.

"The robots and the dinosaurs and I see them up close. They called themselves the Hun and the Razors."Said Sunga

"I'm told you that I'm not interested in these robots and mutant dinosaurs!I won't hear no more about this!"Said Rani Nagi

"And I got some their weapon back to home with me too."Said Sunga an he's show Rani Nagi the laser pike by shoot laser out from it.

"And the robot have the laser at the hands and the chest of itself."Said Sunga

"Hmm... very well I want you finding more about these... Hun and Razors... their technology

can be use prove in our war againts the De Nile family and their allies. Well done Sunga."Said Rani Nagi and Sunga is smile out in evil way. 


	15. Lagoona's Fiance

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 15 Lagoona's Fiance

At the Maul...

"Perfect da,perfect bot what am I gonna want more in this beautiful life!"Said Lagoona and she's accident see group of men in armor.

"GASP!OH NO!"Said Lagoona and she's runaway.

Later at Lagoona's house...

"Lagoona?"Asked Draculaura

"Hello?"Asked Frankie

"Hi ghouls."Said Lagoona's uncle

"Oh hi Lagoona's uncle can we go to talk to her?"Asked Frankie

"I think today is not perfect for that."Said Lagoona's uncle

"Why?"Asked Clawdeen

"She need to hide from some person."Said Lagoona's uncle

"Who?"Asked Draculaura

"This is inner family business. Are you don't have clothes to go to buy?"Asked Lagoona's uncle

"That must be later. We need to talk her right now!"Said Abbey

"I cannot!if that boy saw her. She will do everything to getaway from him!"Said Lagoona's uncle

"So please just tell us who he is!"Said Frankie

"King of Kumari Kandam."Said Lagoona's uncle and he's cloes the door.

Later at Frankie's house...

"So we must figure out who is King of Kumari Kandam."Said Frankie

"But we didn't know what did he look like."Said Clawdeen

"He must be as Kumaris like Lagoona!"Said Draculaura

"And along with the reason that how much Kumaris live in this city!"Said Abbey

"So it can be easy to find who he is!"Said Ghoulia

"You're genious Frankie!"Said Abbey

"I knew that."Said Frankie

"Umm... ghouls I think I know what the place that we can find him."Said Draculaura and she's show the picture of Kumari Kandam Embassy from her phone.

At Kumari Kandam Embassy...

"KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!"

"Hi my name is Frankie Stine and I want to talk to King of Kumari Kandam."Said Frankie

"Sorry but this place is not for civilians of other races of cryptids."Said Kumaris Soldier

"But it about my friend who is... Kumaris."Said Frankie

"I'm still can't let you inside."Said Kumaris Soldier and he's close the door.

"Oh great!plan one failed!"Said Frankie and she's walk out from the Kumari Kandam Embassy back to her house.

On the roof...

"AH!there it is the Kumari Kandam Embassy!"Said Abbey

"So are we gonna break inside now?"Asked Fiskbot

"Yes but not this time. We need to do it at night!"Said Abbey

"So we must stay and wait."Said Fiskbot

"Yes we had to be pashion the Royal Medallion of Kumari Kandam will be our!"Said Abbey

Late at night at Lagoona's house...

"We need a new plan to get inside the Kumari Kandam Embassy!"Said Frankie

"KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!

"Who come now?"Asked Clawdeen and she's go to open the door.

"Hi I am Ulraj King of Kumari Kandam and fiance of Lagoona Blue."Said Ulraj

"Ghouls I think I know now who is the King of Kumari Kandam now."Said Clawdeen

At Cleo's house...

"BOOM!"

"NAGAS ATTACK!"Shouted Maurya

The Cambodian Nagas shoot laser from their pikes to Humanoid Scarabots.

"SCARABOTS ATTACK!"Shouted Cleo

"Intruders Alert!"Said Humanoid Scarabot

"Intruders Alert!"Said Humanoid Scarabot

"Intruders Alert!"Said Scarab Scarabot and it shoot laser from it eyes to the Cambodian Nagas.

"Destroy the intruders!"Said Humanoid Scarabot and it shoot laser from it eyes to the Indian Nagas.

"Found the targets."Said Humanoid Scarabot and it shoot laser from it eyes to the Nagas Lao.

"RETREAT!"Said Maurya and he carry something with himself.

"WHAT!?"Asked Cleo

"Why did the Nagas give up so easily?"Asked Nefara

"FOLLOW THEM!"Shouted Ramses

"W-Why?"Asked Cleo

"The Nagas are not come for me this time!but for one of my collection staff!"Said Ramses

At Lagoona's house...

"Hello Lagoona?"Asked Ulraj

"Let me get this!parents of Lagoona and your parents are engaged you!?"Asked Clawdeen

"Of course we are and when I first saw her I'm said Ulraj that is the perfect princess for you!"Said Ulraj

"Are you ask her about her feelings about this?"Asked Draculaura

"No why?"Asked Ulraj and then Gil is arrive and he's heard everything pass from window.

"She doesn't love you!"Said Gil

"Oh yeah!so who are you?"Asked Ulraj

"Gillington Gil Webber and I am Lagoona's boyfriend!"Said Gil

"Sorry tank-headed but she had already engaged with me!"Said Ulraj

At Kumari Kandam Embassy...

"Now let's this mission begin!"Said Abbey and she send the Fiskbots to the front to take out the guards.

"BOOM!"

"Intruders!"Said Kumaris Soldier and he's shoot laser from his pike to the Fiskbot but it absorb energy and shoot back to him.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Kumaris Soldier

"STOP THEM!"Said Kumaris Soldier and he's shoot laser from his pike with another three soldiers to stop the Fiskbots

but the Fiskbots absorb the energy and shoot back to them.

At other side of Kumari Kandam Embassy...

"BOOM!"

"STOP!"Said The Kumaris Soldier and the Abbey run inside and punch him and throw to another one.

"Well,well,well the Royal Medallion of Kumari Kandam!"Said Abbey and she's spray the gas so she

can see the infrared lasers around the glass box that have the Royal Medallion of Kumari Kandam.

"Piece of cake!"Said Abbey and she's jump pass the many infrared lasers easy as she thought.

"Now my price!"Said Abbey and she's use the saw cut the glass box and get the Royal Medallion of Kumari Kandam with her.

"Now time to go!"Said Abbey and she's throw a bomb to the wall and contact to the Fiskbots.

"Retreat I got what Rani Nagi need now."Said Abbey and the Fiskbots are retreat with her back to the Naga Palace.

"Contact to the king now!"Said Kumaris Soldier

At Lagoona's house...

"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!"Shouted Gil

"BUT SHE HAD ENGAGED WITH ME!"Shouted Ulraj

"STOP!"Shouted Lagoona and she's walk to them.

"Lagoona!"Said Gil

"Ulraj... I-I love Gil. He is the person that I to be with... not you. I never love you. "Said Lagoona

"But you act like love me when we first saw each other!"Said Ulraj

"Yes!but it is before I will find who is really love me from the bottom of his heart.

Not follow the engagement and rules of royalty."Said Lagoona

"Well as you said... but I... will... never... GIVE... UP!and I will-"Said Ulraj untill his phone is ring.

"Hello what's going on?"Asked Ulraj

"My king!the four intruders had invaded into the embassy and stole the Royal Medallion of Kumari Kandam!"Said Kumaris Soldier

"WHAT!?"Asked Ulraj and he's accident drop the phone fall from his hand and it's break.

"Ulraj what's going on?"Asked Frankie

"The Royal Medallion of Kumari Kandam was stole!I must return to the embassy!

goodbye love you Lagoona!"Said Ulraj and he's go back to the Kumari Kandam Embassy.

"Look like he's still in love with you at all."Said Ghoulia

"AHAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed The Ghouls except Gil and Lagoona and then Frankie's phone was ring.

"From Cleo."Said Frankie

"GHOULS!come to my house NOW!"Shouted Cleo

Later at Cleo's house...

"So what was happened Cleo?"Asked Lagoona

"One of my dad collection was stole by the Nagas!"Said Cleo

"What was they stole?"Asked Draculaura

"Horn of Alkali Lake Monster."Said Nefara

"That of all?"Asked Clawdeen

"Yes."Said Ramses

"I think it make some sense first is the Royal Medallion of Kumari Kandam. Next is Horn of Alkali Lake Monster..."Said Frankie

"It's look like the Nagas must have an evil plan for these staffs."Said Abbey

"But we still didn't know what are they gonna do with it."Said Frankie

"Just hope that we can handle this."Said Cleo

At Naga Palace...

"Now I brought what you request now."Said Abbey and she's give Rani Nagi the Royal Medallion of Kumari Kandam.

"Of course me netheir give the 5000 golden coins to her."Said Rani Nagi and Naga Kanya give the 5000 golden coins to her.

"Thanks so what next?"Asked Abbey

"In Chile the crystal in the volcanic mountain of Cherufe. We need it to open his tomb!"Said Rani Nagi 


	16. Nagas Rising

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 16 Nagas Rising

At the Hun and Razors main headquarter...

"Why would we can't find the power cell?"Asked Humanoid Hun

"The place that power cell is is the place that we didn't known."Said Humanoid Hun

"We must have the power cell to activate the flying ruin that is the one of

the most important plan to Hun."Said Humanoid Hun and then the hologram of Master Hunter is appear.

"So then where... is... the power cell?"Asked Master Hunter

At Draculaura's house...

"Perfect!"Said Frankie when she's put the power cell of the Hun and Razors into the red glass shield.

"Now called the ghouls!"Said Ghoulia and she's ccontact to everyone.

Later...

"Now ghouls especially to Draculaura. Behold... the Doom Moblie!"Said Frankie and she's show them the Doom Mobile that once is Draculaura's car.

"Umm... I think it not change much."Said Cleo

"Except that it bigger,more chairs,replace doors with glass dome and have turbo."Said Clawdeen

"Yes but you forgot this."Said Ghoulia and she's activate pink laser blades.

"WOW!"Said the Ghouls

"That... look... COOL!"Said Lagoona

"Of course!"Said Ghoulia

"And this is the laser blades mode and it have another modes like drill mode,whips mode and laser-shooter mode.

And at the hind of car have missiles cannon."Said Frankie

"What're we waiting for!?"Asked Cleo

"Time to show boys how cool that girls are!"Said Clawdeen

"Techniquely we upgraded Draculaura's car for another reason."Said Ghoulia

"WHAT!?"Asked The Ghouls

"We're upgraded it because we're need a vehicle to help us to go faster to find the another plot of the Hun and the Razors."Said Frankie

"Fine."Said The Ghouls

"And the car have a portal creator just program it where to go and it will send us to the place."Said Ghoulia

"So can it send us to another planet?"Asked Abbey

"Of course it can."Said Ghoulia

"Okay that car is cool."Said Abbey

"But we can drive it out to hang out."Said Frankie

"That is what I want to hear!"Said Cleo

"So... how could we're gonna get it?"Asked Draculaura

"Press that red button."said Ghoulia and she's point to the red button aand Draculaura press it and open the glass dome.

"So now for the positions to everyone Draculaura is driver,Clawdeen your position is with Abbey to control the weapons.

Clawdeen control the modes of lasers and Abbey control the missiles cannon. Cleo you and Lagoona are the navigates

and me and Frankie will be as the vital function."Said Ghoulia

"Now let's go ghouls!"Said Cleo

Later...

"WOO-HOO!"Shouted The Ghouls

"This is so cool!"Said Clawdeen

"WAIT!"Said Cleo and Draculaura stop the car.

"LOOK!"Said Cleo and she's point to Owlman and his soldiers.

"OWLMAN!"Said Frankie

"Owlman?"Asked Lagoona

"But I thought you said Tsul'Kalu put him in prison!"Said Cleo

"Now let's take that crazy owl and his men down!"Said Clawdeen and she's go out with the ghouls to fight them.

"Hey Owlman!"Said Frankie

"Remember us?"Asked Clawdeen

"ATTACK!"Shouted Owlman and his Owlmen Soldiers are run to fight the ghouls.

"Abbey... freeze them."Said Cleo

"With pleasure!"Said Abbey and she's shoot freeze ray and freeze the Owlmen Soldiers.

"Now just you and us Owlman!"Said Lagoona

"Sorry but I got something that really important to do!"Said Owlman and he's fly up and carry something with him.

"It is just me or I see Owlman carry the Hun and Razors Technology with itself?"Asked Draculaura

"I think I see it too."Said Clawdeen

"So let's follow him."Said Cleo

"What about those guys?"Asked Draculaura and she's point to Owlmen Soldiers in the frozen solid.

"Don't worry my ice will be melt in 7-8 hours."Said Abbey

"Now let's go!"Said Frankie

At Naga Tower 269...

"This is all what am I got."Said Owlman and he's give the technology of the Hun and Razors that he's stole from them to Joka.

"Good now this is your price."Said Joka and he's give the 1000 golden coins to Owlman.

"Thanks again for set me free from the prison and thank you for this money."Said Owlman and he's carry bags of golden coins

with him out from Naga Tower 269.

At that moment...

"TAKE THAT!"Shoted Clawdeen and he's punch Owlman fall on th ground.

"OUCH!"Said Owlman

Later...

"Ohh... my head!"Said Owlman and he's see himself was chained up with the chair.

"Now can we talk?"Asked Frankie

"YOU AGAIN!?"Asked Owlman

"Why do you steal the alien technology?"Asked Lagoona

"I don't have no idea what are you talking about!"Said Owlman

"Abbey..."Said Clawdeen and Abbey grab one golden coin and break it with her finger.

"NO!I will not tell you!"Said Owlman and Abbey grab 5 golden coins and break it with her hand.

"I... WILL... NEVER... TELL... YOU!"Shouted Owlman and Abbey grab bag of golden coins and prepare to freeze it.

"Last change or I will freeze this bag and break it with money inside."Said Abbey

"OKAY!OKAY!OKAY!I will tell you the Nagas need me to steal the technology of the Hun and the Razors to destroy De Nile family."Said Owlman

"So they're gonna use the technology of the Hun and Razors to destroy my family!"Said Cleo

"We have to stop them!"Said Lagoona

"Wait!what about me?"Asked Owlman

"Stay like that."Said Frankie and she's jump into the Doom Mobile along with the ghouls.

"Oh great!"Said Owlman and another group of Owlmen Soldiers arrive and set him free.

Meanwhile at Hun and Razors main headquarter...

"Find the power cell?"Asked Humanoid Hun

"Still negative from the scanner."Said Cynodont-like Razor

"We must have the power cell to activate the flying ruin. So the Hun can colonize at the western side of this planet."Said Master Hunter

"We don't need the power cell now."Said Cerax

"Impossible!no anything gonna use to be power to the flying ruin except the power cell!"Said Master Hunter

"That's why I brought this to use."Said Cerax and he's show the diamond-like metal.

At Naga Tower 269...

"BOOM!"

"What's happened!?"Asked Joka

"Surprise!"Said Draculaura

"DESTROY THEM!"Shouted Joka

"Clawdeen they all your."Said Frankie and Clawdeen activate laser blades and shoot laser from blades to them.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Nagas Sri Lanka

At the Hun and Razors main headquarter...

"What is that thing?"Asked Master Hunter

"Something that my troops had discovered on my planet. We're called this diamond-like metal as Trodium."Said Cerax

"So what does it can do?"Asked Master Hunter

"It can give us much energy to activate the flying ruin that you created."Said Cerax

At Naga Tower 269...

"Now let's shut this place down!"Said Frankie

"I like that idea. But I want some of alien technology."Said Joka and he grab and carry the mutated nitrogen canister with him.

"Put that mutated nitrogen down!"Said Clawdeen

"You have no idea what would that nitrogen can do to you!"Said Ghoulia

"I know that is why I'm gonna bring it to Rani Nagi!as gift from me Joka

the one of members of the Council of Five Tribes."Said Joka and he's press the button to activate the self destruct bomb of the tower.

"Bye-bye."Said Joka and he's go to the exit and drive the truck escape back to Naga Palace along with his troops.

"The tower will destroy itself in 1 minute."Said Computer

"Hurry up ghouls!"Said Frankie and she's jump back into the Doom Mobile along with the ghouls.

"GO!GO!GO!"Said Abbey and Cleo and Draculaura drive Doom Mobile to the wall.

"CLAWDEEN!"Shouted Draculaura and Clawdeen activate laser blades.

"Here we go!"Said Draculaura and she's drive hit throught the wall.

"WOO-HOO!"Shouted The Ghouls

"BOOM!"

At the Hun and Razors main headquarter...

"So why you don't put it into the flying ruin?"Asked Master Hunter

"It have power but one is not enough. But tomorrow night it will be."Said Cerax

"I hope that it will be happen too!"Said Master Hunter and he's shut down the hologram.

"Strike!go back to Planet Razor and tell your troops to start to dig the mine of Trodium."Said Cerax

"Yes sir General Cerax."Said Strike

"And not for long the every races of humans and sub-mutants on this planet will be wipe out!"Said Cerax

At Draculaura's house...

"This is the best night ever!"Said Draculaura

"We're got a new car and kick the butt of the Nagas!"Said Lagoona

"That was fun!"Said Abbey

"But I hope that we will don't have much technology of the Hun and the Razors."Said Frankie

"Yeah!I agree about that."Said Clawdeen

"If those weapons fall into hand of the Nagas... everything will over!"Said Ghoulia

At Naga Palace...

"This is all what I got before the explosion."Said Joka

"GRRR!they're thwarted my plan again!"Said Rani Nagi

"But they're said this mutated nitrogen is dangerous. So..."Said Joka

"It can be useful for us."Said Poh

"Of course yes!"Said Joka

"But next time I will send my sons with you."Said Rani Nagi

"My queen!"Said Cambodian Naga

"What now?"Asked Rani Nagi

"My troops from England had report back now."Said Cambodian Naga

"Let me see it."Said Rani Nagi

"Yes sir."Said Cambodian Naga and he's open the hologrammer.

"My queen we had found another map that possibly that can lead us to his tomb now."Said Naga Kanya

"Finally we're gonna find the tomb of mighty Kur!AHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Rani Nagi 


	17. GIR

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 17 GIR

At the Warehouse...

"STOP THEM!"Shouted Orbz and Ghoulia shoot laser to him but he jump out first.

"Frankie those crystals!"Said Ghoulia

"I'm on it!"Said Frankie and she's use her Electric Whip grab the Humanoid Huntron

and drag it and the box of Trodium to her.

"I got it!"Said Frankie abd Strike fly to grab it from her.

"Now it's our!"Said Strike

"To the portal!"Said Angkor and he's run to the portal along with the other and teleport to the main headqauter.

"They're getaway again!"Said Cleo

"And have those diamond-like metals with them!"Said Clawdeen

"What are those crystals for?"Asked Lagoona

"Only way to find out it analyzing it."Said Frankie and she's show them the Trodium that she grab from the box before Strike will stole from her.

Later at Frankie's house...

"It's look like somekind of diamond but... no anything on Earth like it!"Said Frankie's dad

"So you don't know what it is right?"Asked Draculaura

"I'm a biologist not geologist but from my calculation the diamond like this is can be incharge about give power to run machine."Said Frankie's dad

"You don't think..."Said Abbey

"That can't be good!"Said Cleo

Later...

"We must find where are the Hun and the Razors main headqaurter!right NOW!"Said Cleo

"But we don't know where!"Said Draculaura

"I have one I found this on the box in the warehouse."Said Abbey and she's show them the symbol of the Hun and the Razors.

"It's look like square-like lizard eye!"Said Clawdeen

"Wait!I remember now!"Said Lagoona

Later...

"THAT!"Said Lagoona and she's point to the building that have symbol of the Hun and the Razors.

"Genome Information Reserch!?"Asked Clawdeen

"Or called it GIR."Said Abbey

"They're behind the plot of the Hun and the Razors?"Asked Draculaura

"The invasion?"Asked Cleo

"The terraforming plan?"Asked Ghoulia

"Yes it is!"Said Lagoona

"I can't believe that we're see it everytime but never realized!"Said Clawdeen

"Now ghouls we got a new mission to do now!"Said Cleo

Later at Frankie's house...

"KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!"

"Here Frankie."Said Jackson and he's give her the copy blueprint of GIR building.

"Thanks Jackson. So come in!"Said Frankie and she's kiss him on his cheek and Jackson walk inside.

"So let see..."Said Frankie and she's open the blueprint.

"This is all what I'm got."Said Jackson

"And?"Asked Clawdeen

"Another clue please!"Said Draculaura

"The down side of the bulilding was the place that the cryptids were worked at."Said Jackson

"What about the top of building?"Asked Lagoona

"I don't know. No one were aloud to enter including who worked at."Said Jackson

"That must the Hun and Razors plot!"Said Abbey

"So we're go inside destroy the flying ruin and stop the invasion once and for all!"Said Cleo

Later...

"Umm... special delivery!"Said Jackson and she's give the box that the ghouls are hided to the receptionist.

"But we didn't order."Said The Receptionist

"Umm... uhh... it is... a gift to the president of the GIR bye-bye!"Said Jackson and she's run out from the building.

The receptionist take the box into the elevator with her to go to the president office.

At that moment...

"BOOM!"

The receptionist is fall unconcious.

"Nice work Ghoulia!"Said Cleo

"I known that the electric bomb will be useful one day!"Said Ghoulia

"Now let's take us to the top of the buliding."Said Draculaura and Frankie press the button to go to the top.

"We can't it's a radioactive scanner. Only for the Razors and the Hun."Said Frankie

"I know what to do."Said Ghoulia and she's use hand in armor to scan.

"To the top."Said Computer

"Now be prepare ghouls!this is the dangerous mission ever!"Said Cleo

At that moment when the elevator to the top of the building...

"To the top."Said Computer and the door is open and the nitrogen gas is come out.

"Nitrogen gas!"Said Clawdeen and she's fall unconcious with the ghouls.

Later...

"Oh... my head!"Said Cleo

"What's going on?"Asked Frankie

"Well... good news is we still alive."Said Ghoulia

"And bad news?"Asked Draculaura

"That!"Said Ghoulia and she's show them that we're in the main plot of the Hun and the Razors.

"WOW!"Said The Ghouls

"Lucky for us that they're imprisoned us into this glass dome."Said Lagoona

"We're deep in the Hun and Razors country!"Said Abbey

"LOOK!"Shouted Draculaura and she's point to the flying ruin.

"That must be... the flying ruin."Said Clawdeen

"And they have the power for it too!"Said Lagoona and she's point to the Trodium.

"Why I'm not surprise!"Said Cleo

"You sub-mutants will never stand in our way again!when we put the Trodium into the flying ruin this planet we be our!"Said Strike

"And too bad that you don't have the mask like us to terraform the nitrogen into oxygen to breath!"Said Jaw

"But first we're gonna make them feel for pain!for what did they done to us!"Said Cerax

"General Cerax!"Said Orbz

"What now Orbz?"Asked Cerax

"Master Hunter had contact to you."Said Orbz

"I will go to meet him after I finish these sub-mutants!"Said Cerax

"But he need to talk to you right now!"Said Orbz

"Well... as he wish."Said Cerax and he's go with Orbz to talk to Master Hunter.

At the Meeting Room...

"What now?"Asked Cerax

"I'm heard from my troops that you and your mutants had captured the organics now."Said Master Hunter

"You need her right?"Asked Cerax

"I need that female green life form for the Ozar Code!"Said master Hunter

Back at the Flying Ruin Construction...

"We need to get out of here!"Said Frankie

"I know what to do!"Said Cleo and she's shoot lightning from her Amulet,break the glass dome and shoot the window to let the oxygen in.

"Look like we don't need these masks now."Said Angkor

"ATTACK!"Shouted Strike and he's shoot laser from his pike to the ghouls.

Frankie use her Electric Whip grab Strike and throw him to hit two Humanoid Huntron. Abbey punch throught faces of many Humanoid Huntron.

Lagoona grab Cynodont-like Razor and throw to hit Jaw and Angkor.

Cleo use her Ghostier Badage Whip grab Humanoid Huntron and throw to hit Cryptoclidus-like Razor.

"Okay Draculaura,Clawdeen NOW!"Said Frankie

Draculaura and Clawdeen combine their Sonic Boom to the flying ruin and destroy it.

At the Meeting Room...

"What's going on?"Asked Master Hunter

"I'll go to check it!"Said Cerax

At the Flying Ruin Construction...

"WOO-HOO!"Said Draculaura and Clawdeen and Draculaura grab the Hun Data Log with her.

"Now let's get out of here!"Said Frankie

"You will not going anywhere!especially the green sub-mutant!"Said Cerax

"Abbey..."Said Cleo

"Sorry but..."Said Abbey and she's shoot freeze ray to him and freeze him into the frozen solid.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Cerax

"Now let's go home!"Said Cleo

Later at Frankie's house...

"Now let's see what inside the Hun Data Log."Said Ghoulia and she's use her laptop hack into the Hun Data Log.

"Now ghouls here the sushi!"Said Lagoona and she's serve sushi to the ghouls.

"Thanks Lagoona!"Said Clawdeen and she's eat salmon sushi.

"This is the best night ever!"Said Cleo and she's eat shrimp sushi.

"Yeah!we kick the butt of the Hun and Razors."Said Draculaura

"And save New Salem from their threat!"Said Abbey

"But I don't think they will give up."Said Ghoulia

"Why did you say that Ghoulia?"Asked Draculaura

"This is what I'm see in the Hun Data Log. It have many interest points

but one of them is special."Said Ghoulia and she's show picture of Frankie that she is the target of the Hun and the Razors.

"They... are... after me!?"Asked Frankie and the ghouls was shock when they all heard about this.

At Planet Hun in Master Hunter Palace...

"My lord."Said Master Hunter

"I need the female green life form now!"Said Ozar Code

"Don't worry my lord one day you will be unstoppable!"Said Master Hunter

"I hope you will right!because if I don't have her I will use you!"Said Ozar Code 


	18. Planet Inxara

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 18 Planet Inxara

At the Warehouse...

"BOOM!"

Abbey shoot freeze ray to two Tyrannosaurus-like Razor. Lagoona punch throught faces of many Humanoid Huntron.

Draculaura use her Shadow Whip grab Humanoid Huntron and throw to hit another one. Clawdeen use her claws cut the three Humanoid Huntron.

Cleo shoot lightning from her Amulet to three Koolasuchus-like Razor. Frankie use her Electric Whip grab Humanoid Huntorn throe to hit Ornithocheirus-like Razor.

Ghoulia shoot laser to the many of Humanoid Huntron and destroy them.

"Retreat!"Said Ornithocheirus-like Razor and he's fly to the portal with the other and teleport to the GIR.

"Now another plot down."Said Cleo

"And another step to stop the alien invasion!"Said Frankie

At that moment the portal is activate again.

"What's going on!?"Asked Draculaura

"Look like they don't give up this time."Said Clawdeen and the blue humanoid termite is appear.

"Umm... what is that?"Asked Abbey

"I don't know."Said Ghoulia

"And why it not attack us?"Asked Clawdeen

"Greeting I am Taa Kril the one of the survivor and the rebillion of the Razors on Planet Inxara."Said Taa Kril

"Another alien again."Said Abbey

"We Inxaran heard about all of you from the Zerkarr. You are the natives of Earth who fight againts the Hun and the Razors."Said Taa Kril

"You need us to help to get your homeworld back right?"Asked Lagoona

"Yes the Razors conquered it we do our best but... it's not enough."Said Taa Kril

"So... follow your lead..."Said Cleo

"To your homeworld."Said Lagoona

"Now come."Said Taa Kril and the ghouls go to stand on the portal and teleport themselves to Planet Inxara.

Later at Planet Inxara...

"Welcome to Planet Inxara."Said Taa Kril

"So what is this place?"Asked Clawdeen

"The old bunker that use to collect the food. It is one of our hideouts."Said Taa Kril and he's open the door of bunker.

"Behold... the savannah land of Planet Inxara."Said Taa Kril

"WOW!"Said The Ghouls

"It's look like everywhere is... savannah!"Said Cleo

"Of course it is endless savannah grassland that have long to 10000 kilometers."Said Taa Kril

"Now I gonna drop this planet scanner on the ground."Said Ghoulia and she's drop the planet scanner on the ground.

"Scan complete."Said Scanner

"Now follow me to the current hideout."Said Taa Kril and the ghouls walk follow him to the current hideout.

"Be dareful girls not only the Razors that we must deal. Somekind of predators on this planet is dangerous."Said Taa Kriler

"Like what?"Asked Lagoona

"ROARRR!"

"Is that one?"Asked Clawdeen and she's point to the giant tortoise.

"ROARRR!"

"What was that!?"Asked Frankie

"RUN!"Shouted Cleo and she's run hide behind the bush with Taa Kril and the ghouls and the giant tortoise is walk to the river.

"Now let see what is that thing."Said Ghoulia and she's open the scanner.

"The Trimerus the biggest creature and top predator on this planet. This large carnivorous tortoise have grey skin and have shell only to covers

the part of body to use to serves as support of weight and weak muscles. Their food are the everything that smaller than them

except the youngs of their specie."Said Scanner

"Okay let's go to your hideout."Said Frankie and she's walk follow Taa Kril to the river with the ghouls.

"Across that river and go straight to that woods that will be our current hideout."Said Taa Kril

"This river is so beautiful!"Said Lagoona

"But hide with dangerous."Said Clawdeen

"So what are the things that live in river?"Asked Cleo

"Mega-Water Striders,Water Roach and larva of Mega-Beetle."Said Taa Kril

"Well for sure I'll go to check around."Said Lagoona and she's jump in the water and swim to investigate about the threat.

Lagoona see the Water Roaches eat the violet vallisneria at bottom of the river

and then the Mega-Water Strider dive down,capture one of them and feed itself and she see the larva of Mega-Beetle swim to scavenging some of meat.

"Everywhere in water have everything like Taa Kril said."Said Lagoona

"Told ya."Said Taa Kril

"So how could we gonna across the river?"Asked Draculaura

"Some of my tools were lost."Said Taa Kril

"Look like this mission is failed now."Said Frankie and she's see the Mega-Beetle fly down and capture Water Roach with it.

"Ghoulia can you tell me what the Water Roach look like?"Asked Frankie

"Of course."Said Ghoulia and she's open her scanner.

"Water Roach the water-dwelling herbivorous red cockroach. It is the regular prey for every creatures on this planet

and is the only creature on Planet Inxara that are herbivore. They're eat the violet vallisneria called Pivar."Said Scanner

"So?"Asked Cleo

"We're gonna use Pivar plant to lure the Water Roach up to the water surface!"Said Frankie

"And use them to across the river!"Said Taa Kril

"You're so genious Frankie!"Said Abbey

"Now I must get the plants."Said Lagoona and she's jump into the water and collect the Pivar plants

and use it lure the Water Roaches to the water surface.

"They're come Frankie!"Said Lagoona and she's jump out from the water.

"ROARRR!"

"NOW!"Shouted Frankie and they're jump on the Water Roaches.

"Now let's go!"Said Cleo

Later on the other side of river...

"Now give them the price."Said Frankie and she's give Pivar plants to the Water Roaches.

"Let's go."Said Taa Kril

"Umm... Taa Kril I got a question."Said Lagoona

"What?"Asked Taa Kril

"Is this planet have the ocean?"Asked Lagoona

"Yes but the ocean of this planet nearly lose it no anything can survive in the ocean.

And it because of the Razors!they polluted the ocean and turn it into toxic sea!"Said Taa Kril

"That is really bad!"Said Lagoona

Later in the woods...

"Here we are!"Said Taa Kril

"It's look... not... cool!"Said Cleo

"It's a bunker what did you want?palace?"Asked Taa Kril and he's open the door and go inside with the ghouls.

"Queen Xivor,Princess Tiora and Captain Urtor."Said Taa Kril

"Taa Kril!my friend!"Said Urtar and he's run to hug him.

"These are the natives of Earth that the Zerkarr told us. They will help us defeat the Razors."Said Taa Kril

"So what our mission?"Asked Ghoulia

"My soldiers need the weapons. The Razors had destroyed the many weapons chambers that we have."Said Urtar

"We had located the last weapon factory that was not destroy. We need you to activate the factory again."Said Xivar

"And we need last undersea base that was not conquer too. If we have we can restore the ocean back to normal."Said Tiora

"So let's do this."Said Frankie

At Weapon Factory...

Draculaura us her Super-Speed run and punch faces of many Cynodont-like Razor. Clawdeen use her Sonic Boom to the Koolasuchus-like Razor.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Koolasuchus-like Razor

Abbey shoot freeze ray to the Tyrannosaurus-like Razor and freeze them in the frozen solid. Ghoulia shoot laser to the Ornithocheirus-like Razor.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Ornithocheirus-like Razor.

"Now Ghoulia go!"Said Draculaura and Ghoulia fly to the control tower.

"Hurry!more Razors are come!"Said Taa Kril and he's point to the army of Razors that ride Snakecycles to them.

Ghoulia arrive to the control tower and activate the security system and activate the factory to create the weapons.

"I did it now!"Said Ghoulia

"Nice Ghoulia!"Said Clawdeen

"Now you just come in and let the security system work to get the Razors away from us."Said Ghoulia

At Undersea Base...

"We're in!thanks that Ghoulia created diving suit for me."Said Frankie

"Now let see about what are this computer have?"Asked Lagoona and she's try to access in.

"Now the code is 12556698."Said Frankie

"Umm... ghouls we got a problem."Said Cleo and she's point to the window and see the army of Cryptoclidus-like Razor swim to them.

"I will deal with them. You three guard this base and access the computer."Said Urtar and he's swim out to fight them.

Urtar punch face of Cryptoclidus-like Razor and get laser pike from him and shoot the other.

"I almost done!"Said Lagoona

"Clean and restore the ocean."Said Computer

"WOO-HOO!"Said The Ghouls

The undersea base release the special chemical to destroy the pollution in the ocean that caused by the Razors.

Few hours later the ocean is clean and turn back to be yellow like before polluted.

"AHHH!the green sky,yellow ocean and beautiful savannah grassland!now return to normal."Said Tiora

"But why the suns are so similar?"Asked Clawdeen

"This star system is like the star syslem of the Razors their system have two Blue Giants."Said Ghoulia

"But the whole entire of every races of every animals that lived in ocean were gone too."Said Lagoona

"Actully we can create new."Said Xivar and Taa Kril show them the glass tubes of DNA of every animals in ocean.

"You collected their DNA?"Asked Lagoona

"Of course."Said Taa Kril

"Now we have weapons back me and my troops will go to fight and get our homeworld back."Said Urtar

At Capital City in the Queen Palace...

"We failed to destroy the last weapon factory General Cerax."Said Koolasuchus-like Razor

"Do everything to stop them!no matter what!"Said Cerax

"But with the help of sub-mutants they're more powerful enough to stand with us!"Said Koolasuchus-like Razor

"Do as what I'm said!or want to be traitor as you choose."Said Cerax

"I choose to stand with you general."Said Koolasuchus-like Razor

"Good!now send your troops out and destroy all of the rebellions once and for ALL!"Shouted Cerax

"Yes sir general."Said Koolasuchus-like Razor and he's close the hologram and walk out from the meeting room. 


	19. Return Of Kur Part 1

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 19 Return Of Kur Part 1

At Naga Palace...

"Here the Cherufe Nesting Crystal."Said Abbey and she's give it to Rani Nagi.

"Good!three days after this day we will begin the search of Kur's Tomb."Said Rani Nagi

"From where?"Asked Poh

"In jungle."Said Maurya

"Tomorrow we must go to India."Said Rani Nagi

At Cleo's house...

"Hey Ghoulia what're you doing?"Asked Frankie

"Find knowledge about the Nagas."Said Ghoulia

"Well they're our enemy."Said Cleo

"I know but why?"Asked Ghoulia

"They hate the De Nile family."Said Clawdeen

"And revenge for Kur."Said Abbey

"That is what I'm doing. Find knowledge about Kur."Said Ghoulia and she's find what did she request.

"Kur is the ancient evil Babylonian Dragon that can brainwash and hypnotize every cryptids to serve him

and with help of the Nagas and his teammates he will be more powerful."Said Ghoulia

"Teammates?"Asked Lagoona

"Asag the Ghost,Lamashthu the Lioness Demon,Pazuzu the King of Wind Demons and Rabisu the first leader of the Vampire."Said Ghoulia

"Why I never heard about him?"Asked Draculaura

"And why he's wear blue suit instead of red?"Asked Frankie

"I don't know but he is the first leader and is teammate of Kur."Said Ghoulia

"Maybe Bram and Gory gonna known about who Rabisu is."Said Draculaura

"Let's ask them!"Said Cleo

Later at Gory's house...

"Are you kidding right!?"Askd Bram

"No."Said Draculaura

"Seriously this is emergency."Said Cleo

"Well... 3000 years ago that Blue Vampire is the mighty and great warrior.

He's combine every tribes of the Vampire around the world from England to Japan to Australia and to Mesopotamia."Said Bram

"Our ancestors worship him,give him position as the leader and that he betrayed his OWN KIND!"Said Gory

"He brainwashed our ancestors by changed them from Red Vampire to be as Blue Vampire."Said Bram

"And forced them to serve Kur!"Said Gory

"But my great-great grandfather of Bram overthrown him and

"Thanks for telling the truth."Said Draculaura

Meanwhile at GIR...

"The organics had thwarted the many plans of us to terraforming the Earth!"Said Humanoid Huntron

"The Hun Scout Ships will be send at here soon."Said Strike

"And when we have them the sub-mutants will be no longer as threat to us!"Said Cerax

At Toralei's house...

"It's just a legend no Lamashtu in the real world."Said Toralei

"So can you tell us the legend?"Asked Cleo

"Please!"Said Frankie

"Fine."Said Purrsephone

"Long ago 3000 years ago the Lioness Demon name Lamashtu the queen of the tribes of the werecats like me."Said Meowlody

"She is beautiful but only thing she have in her beautiful face is jealous and hateful."Said Purrsephone

"She is the hypnotize every werecats to serve her and his friend and be as army of Kur."Said Toralei

"Untill the human name Gilgamesh fight with her. She and her friends were imprisoned in their tomb for eternity."Said Meowlody

The ghouls go everywhere to find and research for the knowledge about Kur and his team and now they're have all that they're need.

Later at Cleo's house...

"So who is the Nagas will release first?"Asked Clawdeen

"I know... KUR!"Said Cleo

"But are they know where he is?"Asked Frankie

"Wait!that it!Cleo's dad collection stuff!"Said Clawdeen

"And the Royal Medallion of Kumari Kandam!"Said Lagoona

"That were the objects that they're gonna use to get free Kur!"Said Frankie

"But are the Nagas known where he is?"Asked Draculaura

"I think they know."Said Ghoulia and she's hack into the data vault of the Nagas.

"The Tomb of Kur is located... in India."Said

Meanwhile at GIR...

The portal is activate and send the many of Hun Scout Ships throught the portal.

(Hun Scout Ship is oval tank with energy beam cannon at front and missile cannon upon the roof of the ship.)

"To the ships!"Said Cerax and he's run along with the Razors and the Hun on to many ships.

"Let the hunt begin!"Said Cerax and he's drive the Hun Scout Ship along with the other to hunt the ghouls.

At Draculaura's house...

"Now to the Doom Mobile!"Said Draculaura and she's open glass dome of her car and go inside with the ghouls.

"GO!"Said Frankie and Draculaura drive out.

"Now Ghoulia time for flying mode."Said Abbey

"Right!"Said Ghoulia and she's activate the flying mode of the Doom Mobile.

The Doom Mobile is fly into the air by use it wheels turn to be turbo to fly it up.

"WOO-HOO!"Shouted The Ghouls

At that moment...

"BOOM!"

"What's going on!?"Asked Clawdeen

"Surrender sub-mutants!"Said Cerax

"The Razors!"Said Lagoona

"And the Hun!"Said Frankie

"Give us the female green life form!"Said Humanoid Huntron and he's shoot laser from energy beam cannon to the ghouls.

Clawdeen ativate pink laser blades and shoot laser to the Hun Scout Ships.

"They're too many!"Said Clawdeen

"I don't think we can stop the Nagas in time!"Said Cleo

"Goodluck that we have... hyperdrive!"Said Ghoulia

"Hyperdrive?where?"Asked Draculaura

"Press the violet button Draculaura."Said Frankie

"OH!"Said Draculaura and she's press the violet button and use it across the world from New Salem to jungle of India.

"Where the heck are we?"Asked Cleo

"I think... we're at... India now."Said Lagoona

"Just a big jungle!"Said Abbey

"Now let's go to find the Tomb of Kur."Said Frankie

At New Salem on the Hun Scout Ship of Cerax...

"You lost them!?"Asked Master Hunter

"Not for long I shoot the magnetic field to their ship wherever they go I can find them."Said Cerax

"But for sure I will go after them too,destroy them and get the female green life form myself!"Said Master Hunter 


	20. Return Of Kur Part 2

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 20 Return Of Kur Part 2

In jungle of India...

"FASTER!"Shouted Cleo

"I'm drive fastest as I can!"Said Draculaura

"You will never be as threat to us again sub-mutants!"Said Cerax and he's shoot laser form energy beam cannon.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamd The Ghouls

"Clawdeen!Abbey!do something!"Said Frankie

"I'm on it!"Said Abbey and she's activate missile cannon and shoot missiles to the Hun Scout Ships.

"BOOM!"

"YES!"Said Abbey and but som ships are still come after them.

"Are you kidding me!?"Asked Abbey

"Let me take it!"Said Clawdeen and she's activate pink laser blades and shoot laser to the Hun Scout Ships.

"BOOM!"

"Only Cerax ship now!"Said Clawdeen

"Turn into invisible mode!"Said Frankie and she's activate the invisible mode and the Doom Mobile turn to invisible.

"General we have to retreat!"Said Angkor

"I will never runaway like a coward to the sub-mutants!"Said Cerax

"But the energy beam cannon is too hot if we don't stop using it..."Said Orbz

"It will explode!"Said Jaw

"General we don't have another choice. The missile cannon was destroyed too."Said Strike

"Turn into invisible mode and activate the scanner!"Said Cerax

"Activate the invisible mode."Said Orbz and the ship Hun Scout Ship of them turn to invisible.

"Activate the scanner."Said Strike and he's activate the scanner.

"Wherever you go sub-mutants I will find you."Said Cerax

At Cleo's house...

"Cleo?"Asked Nefara

"No any sign of Ms. Cleo De Nile."Said Humanoid Scarabot

"She said she will go out with her friends to India."Said Humanoid Scarabot

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!okay upgrade right?emotion?"Asked Nefara

"We're robots. We're never lie to the master."Said Humanodi Scarabot

"And we don't have emotion."Said Humanoid Scarabot

"Wait!"Said Nefara and she's go to look around in Cleo's bedroom and found many things about the Nagas,Kur and his teammates.

"Oh no!"Said Nefara and she's remember what happened to Kur.

"DAD!"Shotued Nefara

In jungle of India...

"Are we near the Tomb of Kur?"Asked Lagoona

"I don't know."Said Draculaura

"I know where it is follow my word."Said Cleo

At Planet Hun...

"This is unexceptable!"Said Master Hunter

"You must capture and bring the female green life form to me!"Said Ozar Code and his nanochips come around him and he's turn to be nanobots.

"She is the life form that I need to merge with to be perfect!"Said Ozar Code

"I will bring her to you... myself!"Said Master Hunter

"After failed me many time. I will go with you for sure that you can have her."Said Ozar Code and Master Hunter open the portal

and go to Earth along with Ozar Code.

At Cleo's house...

"She did that!?"Asked Ramses

"Yes she and her friends try to stop the Nagas to release Kur... by themselves."Said Nefara

"She didn't know what Rani Nagi can do!they're in great danger now!"Said Ramses

"What're we gonna do?"Asked Nefara

"Follow them."Said Ramses

In jungle of India...

"And turn right."Said Cleo

"Are you sure?"Asked Draculaura

"Hey Cleo is 5842 years old. She known everything about Kur."Said Lagoona

"Techniquely I'm just serve him like other cryptids. Now stop."Said Cleo

"Why?"Asked Draculaura

"This is the place in the myth that said that is Tomb of Kur."Said Cleo

"How did you know?"Asked Ghoulia

"The river bank."Said Cleo and she's point to the river.

"The three guardians."Said Cleo and she's point to the three rock pillars.

"And this temple is the Tomb of Kur!"Said Cleo and she's point to the temple.

"Look like the Nagas come before us!"Said Abbey when she's see the scratch of the Nagas on the ground.

"Let's get inside."Said Ghoulia and she's go inside the temple with the ghouls

"ROARRR!"

"What's that noise?"Asked Frankie and she's see the Cambodian Naga throw out from the pit.

"Let's go!"Said Frankie

"ROARRR!"

"What is that thing!?"Asked Clawdeen

"The Rakshasa. It must be the guardian of the temple."Said Cleo

"How could we gonna get pass it?"Asked Draculaura

"I know what to do."Said Cleo and she's use her Amulet created the hologram of Naga Kanya.

The Rakshasa jump to attack by bite and use it claws to the hologram of Naga Kanya.

"It's busy not our change!"Said Cleo and she's go inside the pit and pass the Rakshasa easy.

"Stupid animal."Said Clawdeen

"Now next is-"Said Cleo and she's take her Amulet out.

"Umm... Cleo is that statues were destroyed long ago or because of the Nagas?"Asked Frankie

"What happened to the statue guardians!?"Asked Cleo

"Almost to the tomb now!"Said Joka

"The Kur will be release!"Said Poh

"And no one can stop him or... us again!"Said Rani Nagi

"Rani Nagi!"Said Cleo

At that moment the portal from Planet Hun is open...

"Hello organics."Said Master Hunter

"The female green life form!"Said Ozar Code

"Master Hunter!"Said Lagoona

"And who is that guy?"Asked Draculaura

"I'm the Ozar Code the god of the Hun!"Said Ozar Code

"This can't be good!"Said Clawdeen

"Okay ghouls split up Cleo,Lagoona,Ghoulia and Abbey go to stop Rani Nagi.

Draculaura and Clawdeen you with me and take these robots down. Now GO!"Said Frankie

Cleo,Lagoona,Ghoulia and Abbey run to stop Rani Nagi and the Nagas.

"Need to get me right... catch me if you can!"Said Frankie she's start to run.

"We will see it!"Said Ozar Code and he's go after Frankie.

"Destroy organics!"Said Master Hunter and he's shoot laser to Clawdeen and Draculaura.

"Missed!"Said Draculaura and Clawdeen

Back to Cleo...

"Behold... the Tomb of Kur!"Said Rani Nagi

"Stop now Rani Nagi!"Said Cleo

"What!how did you get here!?"Asked Rani Nagi

"Long story."Said Abbey

"No matter!destroy them!"Said Rani Nagi and Joka and Saanp shoot laser from their tridents to them.

"Help me open this sarcophagus!"Said Rani Nagi

Outside the temple...

"Look like we're too late."Said Nefara

"Not yet."Said Ramses and she's walk into the temple with Nefara.

"The scanner said they're inside that temple."Said Strike

"Now land the ship and come with me. I will go to finish the sub-mutants... myself!"Said Cerax

In the Temple...

"ROARRR!"

"Get out of my way you Rakshasa!"Said Ramses and he's shoot lightning and imprison the Rakshasa in lightning cage.

"Cool!"Said Nefara

"Let's find your sister and her friends."Said Ramses and he's walk into the pit with Nefara.

At front of the Tomb...

"I will destroy you!"Said Master Hunter and he's shoot laser to Draculaura and Clawdeen.

"Miss again!"Said Clawdeen

"GRRRRRAAAA!"

Clawdeen and Draculaura use Super-Speed and created the tonardo and absorb Master Hunter inside and throw him out hit the wall.

"OUCH!"Said Master Hunter and he's fall unconcious.

"That's what I called teamwork!"Said Draculaura and she's High Five with Clawdeen.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Frankie

"FRANKIE!"Shouted Draculaura and Clawdeen

"HELP ME!"Said Frankie

"YOU... ARE MINE!"Said Ozar Code when he's grab Frankie in his hand.

At that moment...

"HEY YOU UGLY!"Shouted Nefara

"HMM?"

Nefara use her Ghostier Badage Whip hit at chest of Ozar Code and destroy him.

"Nefara?"Asked Frankie

"What're you doing here?"Asked Draculaura

"I'm with my dad to get Cleo and you back to home."Said Nefara

"And stop the Nagas to release the Kur!"Said Ramses

In the Tomb...

"Just a little..."Said Maurya

"Now!"Said Sunga and he's drop the door of the sarcophagus.

"ROARRR!"

"Finally the Kur is return!"Said Rani Nagi

"ROARRR!"

At front of the Tomb...

"Oh no!"Said Ramses

"What was that!?"Asked Draculaura

"It's Kur!"Said Nefara

"We gonna stop it!"Said Ramses and he's run into the Tomb.

"C'mon!"Said Nefara and she's run after her father with the ghouls into the Tomb.

Kut is get up from his sarcophagus and stand in front of the ghouls and Nagas.

"My lord Kur!"Said Rani Nagi and she's kneel down to Kur along with the Nagas.

"We're doom!"Said Ramses

"ROARRR!"

Kur go to look at Ramses and angry about what did he done to him.

"ROARRR!RAMSES!"Shouted Kur and he's jump out and grab his neck.

"Why did you betrayed me!?"Asked Ramses

"My eyes are open and see who is you are inside!"Said Kur

"ROARRR!"

Kur throw Ramses hit the wall but he get up and he's throw Ghostier Badage Whip to him but he grab it

and pull Ramses to him and punch him float to hit the wall and he's fall unconcious.

"DAD!"Shouted Nefara and Cleo

"Now the new cryptids to serve me!"Said Kur and he's look at the ghouls.

"I don't like that eyes!"Said Lagoona

"Me netheir."Said Abbey

At that moment...

"BOOM!"

"Whoever you are no one gonna stop us to rule this planet!"Said Cerax and he's walk inside with

Strike,Jaw,Angkor,Orbz,Ozar Code and Master Hunter.

"ROARRR!"

"The aliens?"Asked Kur

"The Hun are killer robots and the Razors are mutant dinosaurs."Said Phya

"The person who will rule this planet is me!"Said Kur

"And Nagas!"Said Rani Nagi

"When they're start to fighting we will run out understand?"Asked Frankie

"What are you talking organics?"Asked Ozar Code and he's grab Frankie and open the portal to Planet Hun.

"FRANKIE!"Shouted Draculaura

"MY LORD!"Shouted Master Hunter

"No stay here and help our ally."Said Ozar Code and he's to into the portal to Planet Hun.

"Ghoulia we need the masks."Said Cleo

"Here."Said Ghoulia and she's give the masks to the ghouls.

"What're you gonna do?"Asked Rani Nagi and she's grab Cleo but Nefara throw her Ghostier Badage Whip to her hand.

"RUN!CLEO!RUN!"Shouted Nefara

"Nefara!?"Asked Cleo

"Cleo... I... I'm sorry... to be rude to you. Can you forgive me?"Asked Nefara

"I'm forgive you."Said Cleo

"Now to Doom Mobile!"Said Draculaura

"Hey you Nagas!"Said Nefara

"HMM?"

"Want me?so come and get me!"Said Nefara

"ROARRR!"

At that moment...

"ROARRR!"

Sunga jump out and use his tail hit at faces of the Nagas including Rani Nagi and his brother.

"Traitor!"Said Maurya

"You know Maurya. I'm never like you!"Said Sunga and he's use his tail hit at Maurya's face.

"You save me?"Asked Nefara

"Hey you're my girlfriend."Said Sunga

"So... you betrayed your own kind because you love me?"Asked Nefara

"Umm... uh..."Said Sunga

"No matter."Said Nefara and she's kiss Sunga.

"TRAITOR SON!"Shouted Rani Nagi and she's get up and slide to them.

"Uh-oh my mom!"Said Sunga

"And she's look very angry!"Said Nefara

At Planet Hun...

"Let's find Frankie!"Said Draculaura

"To the Hun City!"Said Cleo

Draculaura drive pass the blue snow thundra of Planet Hun to the Hun City.

At Master Hunter's palace...

"BOOM!"

"Intruders Alert!Intruders Alert!"Said Humanoid Huntron and they're shoot laser to the ghouls.

Abbey shoot freeze ray to the ghouls and run to punch throught the every frozen Humanoid Huntron.

"To the throneroom!"Said Clawdeen

"BOOM!"

"Ghouls!"Said Frankie

"AHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Ozar Code

"What did you want from Frankie?"Asked Lagoona

"I need her to be as my power source!and with her I can conquer the Earth!"Said Ozar Code

"NO!"Shouted Clawdeen

"Too late!she's mine!"Said Ozar Code and she's absorb her body into his body.

"YES!the power!my nanochips is merging!"Said Ozar Code and his nanobot body turn is merge itself and turn to be robot.

"Yes at last!the perfect body for me!I am not the Ozar Code now. I am Lord Ozar!"Said Ozar and the something is moving

in his body and Frankie is poke througth out from his stomach.

"NOOOO!"Shouted Ozar

"My body!"Said Ozar and he's fall unconcious on the ground.

"Is he dead?"Asked Clawdeen

"Not sure. Maybe he will uplode himself into computer."Said Frankie

"So Frankie how did you get out?"Asked Draculaura

"I found the power core of him and I shock it and shoot electric to his stomach."Said Frankie

"That is awesome!"Said Cleo

"Kick butt!"Said Abbey

"COOL!"Said Lagoona

"Now let's go back to Earth!"Said Frankie

In the throneroom...

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Master Hunter when he's see Lord Ozar on the ground.

"I'm not dead... not yet!"Said Ozar

"Master!HAIL TO THE OZAR CODE!"Shouted Master Hunter

In the Tomb...

"The Nagas are gone with Kur."Said Lagoona

"And they're got Nefara and your dad with them too."Said Clawdeen

"I'm sorry with you Cleo."Said Frankie

"I hope that they will be fine."Said Cleo

At Naga Palace in Fangkok...

"And we can find them and get them out!"Said Rani Nagi

"But first we need the locations!and I know the person who I can ask!"Said Kur and he's open his claws and

go to look to Ramses,Nefara and Sunga that were in laser chain.

"Goodluck... traitrous... brother."Said Maurya

"Your turn now Ramses!"Said Kur 


End file.
